Lagrimas ajenas
by Kanon Yami
Summary: Siempre alegre y llena de bondad, pero en aquel entonces solo eran unos niños, y ella una niña muerta de amor por "Sasuke-Kun". Quienes juraron protegerla no estaban y a quien más amaba había desaparecido. Pero el destino le jugó una mala pasada, no fue culpa de nadie, solo de ella por no haber mejorado lo suficiente como para evitar lo que ahora ya era inevitable...
1. Prologo

La guerra aún no había terminado, más amenazas vendrían y otras mejorarían con el tiempo. Pero por el momento los aldeanos junto a los ninjas participantes festejaban la finalización de la cuarta guerra mundial shinobi, el esmero y el júbilo reinaban las calles de todas las aldeas ninja.

Nadie faltaba en el festejo, a excepción de unas cuantas personas, entre ellas una mujer de cabellera rosada.

Entre los festejos, la desesperación y ansiedad de la mujer eran insignificantes para el pueblo, o para su equipo, quienes se encontraban arreglando sus problemas emocionales de la pubertad. El poco chakra que le quedaba lo utilizaba para dos cosas: para parar la hemorragia de sus compañeros tras su innecesaria pelea y para crear un Jutsu en ella misma...

Lloraba a lagrimas a sabiendas de que la predicción no se cumpliría. Sabiendo que ninguno de sus compañeros moriría a causa del otro. Sus emociones fueron más presentes cuando el amor de su vida a palabras sinceras le pedía perdón por todo el daño que le había causado a ella.

Y esa era una parte de la historia que solo el equipo 7 conocía... sin embargo una parte importante se perdía entre las emociones.

Ella con el tiempo había olvidado lo sucedido... un error que causó la muerte de alguien no nacido.

Su marca más presente y más fuerte que antes había sido del esfuerzo de años y sus emociones también habían sido puestas en práctica. Ella ahora era Sakura Uchiha.

La muchacha de cabellera rosada y ojos jade ahora era más fuerte, ágil, inteligente, valiente, e incluso más temida, y sus emociones habían quedado en el abismo de la locura junto a sus pensamientos perdidos en sus amargos recuerdos. Había cambiado pero ¿A cambio de que?. Ella diría que a cambio de su alma...

y sin embargo su alma aún estaba intacta.

El amor se perdió y la facilidad de lo "entretenido" era su nuevo "amor". Hacía tiempo que había dejado de querer a algo o a alguien, pero él echo de que se acostumbrara a las presencias aún estaba presente. Lamentablemente para muchos ella era lo que juraba nunca ser.

Los problemas crecieron con la verdad que se creía no era importante y con el amor que le profesaban a ella, a la kunoichi que había decidido poner fin a sus sentimientos, a la misma persona que había jurado no volverse a derrumbar.

No importaba cuanto tuvo que sufrir para borrarlo todo, cierto que había cambiado para mal, pero realmente era imposible porque en su naturaleza estaba el ser una persona buena y bondadosa...

Naruto y Sasuke había sufrido bajo el desprecio de su compañera, para todo el pueblo era evidente que Sakura Haruno había cambiado ¿Pero que era lo que la había echo así y porque no decía nada al respecto?

Realmente era una historia larga, sorprendente y también poco creíble; sin embargo esa era la realidad, no importaba que muchos quisieran que fuera mentira, la verdad, la historia había sucedido tal como era contada.


	2. ¿Qué te pasó?

Sentada en la mesa de siempre rodeada de las personas con mayor importancia, se encontraba comiendo, haciendo oído sordo a todos los chismes de aquella base, escuchando realmente nada, a no ser de que algo importante se tratara. Encontrándose encerrada en sus desquiciados pensamientos y murmurando cada respuesta a sus preguntas igualmente pérdidas.

–Se solicita que la teniente Haruno haga presencia en CSAS 3 para un interrogatorio lo antes posible– se escuchó desde los altavoces provenientes a una persona en particular.

Captando la atención de los susodichos hambrientos (quienes estaban pendientes de todo) giraron en busca de la presencia femenina en donde se encontraba comiendo, sin embargo se encontraron perdidos, pues los ojos de todos los metiches veían solamente un pedazo de banca sin ninguna persona sobre ella; tuvieron que cambiar su dirección en sentido contrario a la mesa, cuando observaron que ya cruzaba el umbral de la puerta para salir de aquella sala de alimentación. Algunos más sorprendidos que otros (o desacostumbrados) a lo que ella hacía con facilidad ahora. Pues con sus pérdidas se volvió mejor en todo aspecto, lo suficiente para sorprender a más de uno.

•3 años después•

Con cada paso hacía eco entre las celdas que en ese momento se encontraban vacías gracias a la sangre y sudor que tuvieron que perder todos los shinobis junto a su equipo en la gran batalla contra Kaguya; sintiéndose la humedad que prosperaba y el olor nada agradable que llegaba a inundar sus fosas nasales trataba de anhelar los recuerdos sin ningún vició de sentimientos. No importaba que fuera, la mayor parte de ella ahora no tenía una cuerda de razón, y con ello sus obligaciones u órdenes dejaron de tener menor importancia, no tenía que correr por más urgente que fuera el problema, sus piernas se movían con una delicadeza y armonía con la esperanza de que ya nunca fueran atormentadas en su andar, mientras su mente divagaba (como siempre) en las historias que le gustaba recordar; no sabía que habría tras las celdas, pero tampoco esperaba nada, simplemente se concentraba en las posibles cuestiones que tendría que aplicar o los problemas que tendría que soportar como en cada celda en la que la hacían entrar.

Su máscara estaba a un costado, por encima de su tan común y aburrido traje, sujeta a su cintura, pintada del color blanco más puro que pudo encontrar, sin ningún otro adorno o mancha como la de sus compañeros, como a ella le gustaba, simplemente una máscara "aburrida" la cual, en esa ocasión no utilizaría pues no hacia falta. Había más luz en sus ojos que en aquellas celdas por irónico que sonara.

Sus pasos se detuvieron dando vista a las celdas de seguridad y detrás de ellas a los guardias cuidadores de las celdas, caminando más a fondo se encontraba su destino, las celdas de alta seguridad y con ello a los guardias más capacitados frente a la impenetrable puerta de la CSAS 3, sus pasos se detuvieron frente a ellos y con una sola vista de ella abrieron el mecanismo para dar paso a la mejor anbu médico que en ocasiones sumamente raras y especiales la hacía de "entrevistadora". Un cuarto totalmente oscuro al que alguna vez ya se había acostumbrado, con tan solo una luz parpadeante por encima del sujeto, con la misma humedad palpitante y el mismo olor sumamente desagradable reinando el lugar como en todas las ocasiones pasadas en la que la hicieron entrar a esas celdas. La puerta se cerró tras su entrada y el enemigo capturado solo contaba con la mirada baja, al contrarío que su guardia y energía, las cuales se elevaban por los cielos, cruzando los techos por encima de ellos.

Quien lo diría... que sería el principal causante de sus ya bastantes problemas a quien tendría que interrogar ó sufriría bajo su propio silencio... pero eso ella ya lo sabía.

–¿Es que no te cansas de meterte en problemas?, ¿Que has echo esta vez?, vamos dilo quiero saber...– solo esperaba su respuesta esperando que el sujeto no se hiciera de oídos sordos como en tiempos pasados acostumbraba a hacer.

–¿Sakura...?– su cabeza se levantaba, su flequillos junto a su cabellera despeinada cubrían aún parte de su rostro y su único ojo visible decía los desconcertados que estaba al oírla, veía tan solo una silueta que fácilmente reconocía, sin embargo aunque no lo quisiera y se negara, realmente pedía a gritos ver su rostro que hacia ya hace años había dejado atrás.

–Sasuke– Respondió ella como una afirmación a su pregunta

–¿Qué haces aquí?, ¿Es que acaso no sabes cumplir tus deberes?...– abofeteó el con un desagradable tono de voz creyendo que ese era el momento y la hora para hablar de asuntos privados

–Lo mismo me pregunto yo, ¿es que acaso has perdido tu toque?, no recuerdo haberme casado con alguien tan fácil de encontrar– espero unos segundos antes de continuar –¿O es que acaso alguien a sido lo suficiente mente bueno como para capturarte?

–...– su única ojo visible solo se dedicaba a analizar la sombra muy lentamente que ella daba, escuchando sus respuestas y analizando cualquier salida –¿En donde estamos?– desvío la pregunta

– Por tu silencio y cambio de atención confirmó que a sido lo segundo– sonrió de lado sin dignarse a contestar sus preguntas –¿Dime que crimen has cometido esta vez?...– dijo esta retomando la compostura, recordando que a quien tenía enfrente era a un prisionero de rango sumamente alto y no a su muy malagradecido esposo.

–¿Donde está la niña?– Pregunto amargamente deseando ver lo que hacía años no veía. Lo que hacía años había dejado atrás...

–Lo siento Sasuke-kun soy un médico, y puedo añadir que soy uno muy bueno, sin embargo con aquello no viene incluido el papel de adivina, sé más específico por favor.– su voz no era la de siempre (o la que en algún momento el recordaba) era pasiva sin dejes de alteración y con cierto toque de mandato.

–Sabes muy bien de que hablo...– sin embargo su voz era mil veces mayor exigente que la de ella, y no solo eso, sino que también quedaba de acuerdo a sus movimientos y pensamientos... es bien sabido por todos que él era de temer... Sin embargo su mujer era otro caso, por más que tratara, a ella parecía gustarle ser masoquista, y eso significaba algún problema para él.

–No, en realidad no lo sé. Sin embargo no estamos aquí para hablar de alguien más que no seas tú. Vamos contesta mi pregunta, se que puedes.– Le ánimo con su voz que parecía estar dando señales de enojo.

– Donde está mi hija, nuestra hija...– murmuró con rabia y nostalgia contenida, pero sin llegar a mover un dedo.

–Oh... ahora comprendo, sin embargo no esperaba que no supieras. Un acuerdo... lleguemos a un acuerdo, será fácil y justo para ambos, tú contestas mi pregunta y yo contesto la tuya... Sería como romper las reglas, algo injusto para los demás prisioneros, pues tú como todos los demás presos realmente en este tipo de ocasiones no tienen voz ni voto, pero vamos... tú aplicas como un caso especial– dijo recargándose en algún muro y cruzando sus brazos y una pierna por sobre la otra.

–No– respondió secamente activando su sharingan, mientras su rinnegan parecía lanzar fuego. Realmente estaba enojado.

–Bueno. Supongo que será por las malas. Lastima, yo quería contarte la gran historia– sus hombres se levantaron en gesto de predicción y tras ella las puertas se abrieron –Este no es tu territorio Sasuke– fueron sus palabras de despedida antes de salir sin siquiera detenerse a verlo; salió de la vista del Uchiha para ser remplazada por dos guardias, quienes claramente lo harían hablar. No sin antes aclararle a cada uno que tuvieran un cuidado especial con los ojos del prisionero.

Su caminata como siempre, tranquila y sin ninguna clase de prisa la llevaban al Fin del día, y con ello a el fin de su trabajo, para llegar a su casa y obtener un buen descanso en su cómoda cama, pues ella juraba que se merecía eso y más con tan pesado día, y con las muy posibles solicitudes al siguiente día por parte del representante de la aldea en que vivía, no podía perder más tiempo paseando por las guardias pues si no, pronto volvería a ser de día y de nuevo estaría ocupada. Estaba segura de que descansaría lo suficiente como para no dormir en dos días como mínimo... y eso significa que dormiría mucho, hasta que su cuerpo se cansara de descansar...

Las 5:00 de la mañana marcaba su despertador, el día en el cual el sol aún no despertaba pues claramente aún era muy temprano, ese día comenzaba con un anbu tocando la puerta de su casa muy insistentemente, haciendo que temblara de coraje por tan gran descaro al despertarla...

Su pies se arrastraban por el suelo mientras esquivaba con pesadez todo lo que estuviera atravesando en su camino; bajo las escaleras y siguió el camino hasta la sala, su mano calló pesadamente por la perilla de la puerta para posteriormente ser abierta.

–El Hokage la solicita de urgencias– dijo algún anbu para desaparecer sin siquiera esperar una respuesta o alguna queja por parte de ella.

Azoto la puerta de un golpe pues aún era muy temprano para charlas de poco interés, su cuerpo y mente cayeron de nuevo recostados en su suave cama tras atravesar toda su casa, no sin antes cerrar su ventana con seguro y cerrar de igual modo su cortina, que impedía que cualquier rayo de luz y cualquier corriente de aire se filtraran por su recamara, evitando que alguna otra desgracia la despertara.

–¡Te e dicho que llegarás temprano, llevo más de 7 horas esperándote!. ¡Con un demonio, ¿es difícil de entender?!– grito a todo pulmón golpeando el escritorio haciendo volar unos cuantos papeles que al final se terminaron esparciendo por el suelo, su enojo fluyó cuando veía a una anbu totalmente despreocupada por llegar a las 2:00 de la tarde a su despecho. "Pero cuanto descaro" pensaba el rubio.

–Lo siento Hokage-sama– se reverencia –pero temo que esta no es alguna urgencia, si le he molestado u ofendido de alguna manera le pido que acepte mis disculpas. De igual modo le solicito que solo pida mi presencia en casos de verdadera urgencia, pues de lo contrario cuando sean ciertas sus urgencias posiblemente no venga– comentó con una pizca de enojo y fastidio tras haber sido despertada a tan temprana hora.

– Dime Naruto ya te lo e dicho... y deja esas formalidades conmigo, sabes que mi palabra es la ley y si te pido venir un ciento de veces en tan solo 24 horas tú las obedecerás sin rechistar– dijo aún molesto cruzando sus manos por encima del escritorio sentado detrás de este.

–Lo siento Hokage-sama, pero mis reglas me lo prohíben y mi paciencia no es la mejor– su estatura volvió a ser la de siempre tras la reverencia, su mirada se prestaba fija en él tras su descolorida máscara y su postura sería, demostraba que su palabra era la sincera verdad; Naruto solo podía notar a su pesar que su ex compañera había perdido mucho y con ello surgieron cambios evidentes.

–Sakura sabes que...– le interrumpió

–Por favor Hokage le pido que me llame por mi nombre de trabajo, soy Uso en estos momentos, recuerde que soy una anbu, si un compañero le escuchara hablarme por mi nombre pensaría que somos íntimos, y causaría rumores en la base, con lo cual ya tengo más que suficiente para algún otro altercado.

Su furia se hacía notar en su rostro, ellos eran íntimos amigos, incluso ella sabía que él en alguna momento deseó más que eso. Si no hubiera sido por ella, ahora Hinata no sería su esposa. Todo por ella... por creer que le mostraría su apoyo incondicional.

–Hokage lastima mi brazo...– hablo Sakura.

La cólera de Naruto lo hizo actuar por reflejo, en tan solo unos segundos se levantó de su escritorio para aparecer frente a ella y tomarla del brazo tras las dolorosas palabras que ella había dicho únicamente a él.

–Naruto suéltala la estás lastimando– hablo su mano derecha, Shikamaru, quien había permanecido a un costado de Naruto desde la aparición de Sakura.

–Sal de la oficina... es una orden– dijo a su mano derecha, el cual sin más desapareció un tanto angustiado por su compañero de años, pues Shikamaru sabía que aquel asunto no le importaba ni le involucraba en nada.

–Le pido de nuevo que me suelte, me lástima...– la escucho decir después de encontrarse solos. ¿Cuánto dolor podrían aguantar sus facciones? se preguntó Naruto, ¿porque no gritaba que dolía y forcejeaba como acostumbraba a hacer en sus tiempos pasados...?

Esta vez la acercó a su cuerpo, sintió la mezcla de calor y frío que ella expulsaba, retiro la máscara blanca de anbu que él odiaba tanto que ella usara y la lanzó en algún lado de la sala, tomó alguno de sus mechones rosa que habían crecido tan solo un poco con el tiempo y que le quedaban perfectos a ella, y la miro, miro sus ojos para entender que ya no eran los mismos, para que su corazón entendiera que ya no era la Sakura que el equipo 7 alguna vez tuvo.

–Si se sigue acercando de esa manera alguien podría pensar que está engañando a su esposa Hokage-sama– sintió como el aliento de ella soplaba a sus mejillas, y a causa de que él no la soltara ella lo hizo, se retiró de él bruscamente pero sin hacerle algún daño, su brazo (que a pensamientos de Naruto era muy frágil) contendría un moretón que dolería pero que no curaría porque fácilmente no recordaría hacerlo.

Era cierto que a Hinata le quería y le apreciaba, era una excelente esposa, muy linda, tierna, de figura exquisita y de rostro igual de angelical, incluso él sabía que en algún futuro sería una buena madre. Pero no podía negarse a sí mismo que la ojos jade aún le alteraba el cuerpo y alma de corazón. Y dolía que lo rechazara como si de alguna artimaña se tratara, que se alejara de él como si los años que estuvieron juntos no existieran... Pero sumamente no descansaba por él secreto que aún no quería revelarle, por no decirle cuál fue la causa de sus tan repentinos cambios...

– ¿Para que me a llamado Hokage-sama?– interrumpido de pronto el incómodo silencio que tornaba en el ambiente, y la acusatoria mirada que le lanzaba él a ella en modo de desaprobación.

–Abandona las guardias, renuncia, lesiónate de gravedad, rómpete una pierna, has lo que quieras, pero abandona anbu, es una orden...

–Temo que no. Usted mismo sabe que no es tan fácil y aunque lo fuera no lo haría.

–Si yo les digo que acepten tu renuncia lo aran, en todo caso no es una petición, es una orden Sakura...– la tomó de la cintura mientras ella observaba la actitud de su compañero y se enteraba que la voz de su alguna vez mejor amigo con el tiempo se hizo más ronca y con ello más impotente, pero ella había perdido todo, absolutamente todo... no tenía miedo ahora y posiblemente no lo tendría jamás.

–¿Alguna vez a seguido las pisadas de un anbu?– dijo de pronto, cuando él se atrevió a tomarla de la cintura –Se impresionaría al saber los secretos que estas guardan...escuche los susurros que crecen en el viento, mire la verdad en sus ojos antes que en la de los demás. Lo que alguna vez tuvimos ya no es así, no fue porque yo lo deseara simplemente sucedió de esa manera. Y no niego que me agrada...– sus dedos se deslizaron por el mentón del rubio mientras se liberaba de sus protectores brazos.

–Sabes que desde niño siempre soñé con ser Hokage... estoy lanzando todo por la borda con tal de que te acerques a mi como lo acostumbrabas a hacer antes... te pido que me cuentes tu historia... te lo pido como un amigo no como él Hokage de la aldea en dónde vives– sus ojos desataba la tristeza que en ese momento estaba pasando –Yo... ahora... ni siquiera recuerdo tu rostro, a pesar de verte te desconozco ... usas una máscara cuando te ocultas tras otra– su vista temblaba y su brazo solo se tornaba en la fuerza de un puño.

Y el rubio solo observaba como las pisadas de de aquella anbu se alejaban atravesando todas la puertas que tenía aquel edificio dejando atrás la oficina del Hokage, andando sin dejar alguna huella de su próximo paradero...

Dejando al alguna vez tan querido rubio, quien aumentaba su rabia tras cada paso que ella daba y se alejaba. Pues sabía que pasaría un tiempo considerablemente largo para volver a ver su rostro, y sí "considerablemente largo" era un periodo de tiempo muy largo, deseaba amargamente a su pesar que pasara el doble de ese tiempo.

Los murmullos atraídos por las ráfagas de aire se hacían presentes. El bosque cantaba con el viento y la tierra vibraba produciendo melodías, encontrándose ella tranquila, con el gusto de suavizar sus facciones.

–No le he visto desde hace algún tiempo...– hablo al viento, hasta que la sombra que reconoció a distancia escondida entre la maleza se acercaba a ella, entendiendo que de nada serviría ocultarse de ella.

– Me sorprendes– felicitó para después preguntar –¿Qué te trae por estos rumbos Sakura?

–Le vengo a gritar a la luna...– contesto –sigo esperando su respuesta.

Solo pocos entendían el significado de aquello, y él, que dejó ir a todo lo que amaba le entendió con claridad, se sentó a un costado de ella para sentir mejor lo que ella parecía disfrutar; ambos cubiertos por máscaras sintiendo los reflejos de la luna en toda extremidad, sintiendo las ondas del césped y las vibraciones del aire, se unían a correr en las montañas sintiendo las oleadas de viento. Mientras disfrutaban el momento y la compañía del otro bajo el manto de oscuridad adornado con luces.

–Hace mucho deje de sentir los colores que me regalaba el aire.– dijo sin más creando una conversación personal que esperaba que su sensei entendiera con claridad.

–Sakura ¿que has perdido? Estás totalmente diferente, pero eso es algo que tú ya sabes– su pregunta no tuvo respuesta y con ello él expulsó un gran suspiró –¿Me dejarías ver tu rostro?, hace años que no lo veo...– pregunto para cambiar de tema sabiendo que no obtendría respuesta que ella no quisiera dar.

–Podría decir lo mismo de usted Kakashi, ¿esta vez planea convertirse en un periodista para interrogarse a usted mismo?

–¿Lo sabías?, ¿Sabias que yo era el de las fotos?

–Lo acaba de confirmar...

–Valla...– rascó su cabeza –He metido la pata...– y Sakura sonrió, pero nadie lo veía pues su máscara quería que así fuera.

Su rostro era aún firme a pesar de su vejez y su banda ninja era sustituida ahora por un trapo, sin embargó, su máscara era la misma de los tiempos de antaño.

Su mano (que se arrugaba con los años) se deslizó hasta su nariz para luego llegar hasta su cuello y posteriormente girar a verla, siendo ella quien ya veía de él observando el rostro descubierto que él le enseñaba a ella. No se hizo esperar más y él aprovechó para retiró la máscara descolorida que siempre la veía usar, observando sus ahora maduras facciones, su flequillo a un costado cubriendo parte de su rombo producto del esfuerzo de años y su melena era tan solo un poco más larga, quedándole a la perfección como todo lo que ella postraba, veía como se había convertido en el cisne más peculiar y hermoso de todos los que volaban por esa aldea, sin embargo sus ojos cambiaron y con ello las muecas que ella acostumbraba a hacer hace algunos antaños.

Y ella levantó su trapo por encima de su ojo cubierto, mostrando su cara sin ninguna otra manta que cubriera de su rostro, enseñando la cicatriz que con orgullo el conservaba...

Pero no pudo más, las emociones de Kakashi dominaron en él, simplemente no lo pudo resistir más y la tomó de su nuca para sumergir sus labios en los de ella, no tuvo respuesta de sus labios, pero tampoco una negación pues no se apartaron de los suyos. Él era un adulto y ella también, el miedo de edades no era un factor que en absoluto molestara.

Sus labios apartados ya de los de ella dejaron escurrir un hilo de saliva que se pegó contra los labios de la espléndida mujer, y ella, al parecer gustosa, los lamía para introducirlos en su boca.

–Recuerde que aún estoy casada...– dijo ella aún probando los restos de él que yacían en su boca

–Lo se– su máscara volvió a su lugar y ella sonrió

–El tiempo le sienta de maravilla...– dijo ella con su sonrisa altanera –Veámonos otro día...

Nadie dijo nada más y desaparecieron. El problema fue la mordida que él dejó en los labios de ella, y que por supuesto ella no curaría... Pero su máscara se encargaría de solucionar todo.

Nadie ve ni escucha nada...

DO OD DO OD DO OD DO OD

Bueno, este es el primer capítulo, de esta historia que a decir verdad llegó de pronto a mi mente.

Tengo que decir que es un tanto complicada, pero que se irá desarrollando y entendiendo conforme avancen los capítulos.

Bueno, el siguiente capítulo, el cual ya publique, no tendrá una nota como este, puesto como ya dije los publique seguidos, más sin embargo, si esta historia llega a tener la atención que deseo, espero con anciana que cuando mienten acerca de ambos capítulos. Si no llegase haber comentarios, supongo que esperaré a que llegue uno. No importa realmente, no me frenaré por no haber comentarios, me gusta, o cualquiera de esas cosas.

El punto de todo esto es escribir la historia sin enfocarme tanto en la atención que recibe.

En fin, si eres nuevo leyéndome ¡Gracias! Y espero siga siendo así en lo que resta de la historia.

Besitos~


	3. Tiempo

Habían pasado ya meses.

Su labio ya no tenía la marca que había dejado Kakashi.

Su brazo ya no tenía el moretón que había dejado Naruto.

Y Sasuke, bueno, él seguía encerrado, alejado de todo anbu. Dejando que solo ella le viera. Había causado ya tres muertes, no solo tratándose de eso, había causado las muertes de tres anbus muy experimentados, se había expuesto a la muerte segura en aquella celda y tal vez hubiera muerto, de no haber sido por ella...

Todas las mañanas se dedicaba a entrar para verle, para sacarle la información que hasta el momento nadie había podido obtener, mientras el solo parecía ansioso por la llegada de su esposa.

–Han pasado meses y aún no se que delito cometiste, mataste a tres anbus experimentados y no conforme, te ríes en mi cara– caminaba en círculos alrededor de él a una distancia prudente, alejada de la luz –Lo peor de todo es que parece como si tú nos controlaras a nosotros– sus pasos se detuvieron frente a el, mientras por debajo de su máscara lo analizaba, pensando que consecuencias podrían traer sus actos a continuación.

Su mirada estaba cerrada, se encontraba recostado sobre el poste al que estaba amarrado, escuchaba las pisadas de la única persona a la que aún no le había echo nada, hasta que su presencia se paró frente a el.

Sabía que su esposa contaba con ciertos atributos demasiado fuertes para el placer de un hombre, ella gozaba con lujuria lo jodidamente atractiva que era, y lo peor de todo es que lo sabía y hacía uso de aquello.

Me ponía a prueba.

Sus manos tomaban mi mentón mientras yo solo podía desear tocarla, se sentaba descaradamente sobre mi, moviendo sus dichosas caderas en círculos apenas perceptibles aumentando la agonía en mi entrepierna. –Sasuke-kun– tras su máscara susurraba a mi oído, exhalando como si estuviera siendo complacida, mientras mi piel se erizaba con vulnerabilidad. Sus manos delicadas viajaban hasta mi espalda, haciendo que en cada tacto de ella mi hombría creciera...

–¡Perra!– gritaba Sasuke a su mujer. Se dejó engañar tan fácil... excitándolo y luego sintiendo el bisturí de chakra inyectándose a través de su espalda extendiéndose por todo su cuerpo. Pero no sólo eso, sus ojos habían quedado sellados tras sus párpados, la mujer frente a el había jugado con sus mejores cartas... y había resultado triunfadora, pero esa solo era una partida de muchas otras que habría.

–¿Que crimen has cometido esta vez?– pregunto como si nada hubiera pasado antes, ignorado triunfante al prisionero. Espero por unos minutos sin obtener respuesta –No me hagas perder el tiempo– en un movimiento limpio, clavó un kunai sobre su costado justo por encima de sus costillas saliendo a continuación un grito desgarrador –Te lo dire por si no lo as notado– limpiaba la sangre que había salpicado en su mano –Todo tu cuerpo está paralizado, tus párpados no se podrán abrir y no podrás moverte, sin embargo me encargue de que puedas hablar– veía como el labio superior de él formaba una onda hacia arriba, una mueca. –El no contestarme no es una opción...– El silencio volvió a invadir el lugar, y un segundo kunai fue clavado en el mismo costado, sin embargo lo único que salía de los labios de su esposo era la forma en que la aria sufrir acompañado de sus gritos, y como respuesta a sus amenazas ella le regalaba un tercero y cuarto kunai clavados en el mismo costado tras no contestar las preguntas que se le planteaban; Sakura estaba segura de algo, estaba jugando con el fuego más ardiente, y a pesar de que en esos momentos estaba extinguiendo las llamas, estaba segura que en un futuro no muy lejano resultaría altamente dañada...

Los gritos se escuchaban hasta las plantas superiores del cuartel, los comandantes estaban orgullosos de escuchar aquello y al parecer todo el cuartel también. Esa cercana noche beberían con júbilo tras meses de problemas, y Sakura, ella disfrutaría barra libre a tomar por parte de las invitaciones de sus compañeros y compañeras. Le harían ver que le estaban agradecidos tras vengar la muerte de los tres excelentes anbus, que ahora se encontraban bajo tierra.

Bebía como hacía tiempo no se permitía, se atragantaba con las botellas de sake, una tras otra mientras sentía al líquido arder en su garganta en señal de victoria, terminaba una e inmediatamente había un vaso lleno por parte del encargado, pues esa era la orden que había recibido "Trátala como a una reina, se lo merece".

–Sakura– escuche mi nombre tras mi espalda, ni siquiera tenía que voltear para saber de quien se trataba, reconocía muy bien aquella voz.

–¿Quien te dijo?– tomaba lentamente el sake, esperando a que me diera un nombre para partirle la cara al "hablador" que se esmeraba en contarle a otros donde se encontraba ella.

–A sido el capitán–"demonios" pensaba mientras daba otro trago –No me a querido decir que festejan, pero dijo que fue gracias a ti– algún día lo superaría en rango y me encargaría de hacerlo sufrir muy lentamente, como él disfrutaba hacerlo con migo y gustaba de contárselo al Hokage.

Le mire por unos segundos, no estaba enojada o algo parecido, simplemente me giré a él y asentí, dejando en claro que él festejó fue gracias a mi.

No dijo nada pero con un movimiento de cabeza me indicó que saliera. Tome un gran y último trago, lo deje resbalar por la barra, tome mi máscara y me la puse dispuesta a salir sin remilgar.

–Hokage– hable cuando ambos ya estábamos fuera del local, dispuesta a escucharlo.

–Sakura-chan– hablo como solía hacerlo antes, como cuando éramos unos niños y él solía apenarse con lo que aún no decía; mientras su mano, rascaba parte de su nuca en señal de nerviosismo. «Naruto...» pensé cuando lo vi actuar de esa manera, dejándome sorprender por tan solo unos minutos, hacia tiempo que su forma de actuar había cambiado, sin embargo parecía que no del todo. –¿Me podrías hacer un favor... no como anbu, si no como Sakura-chan– sus manos se juntaban como si estuviera rezando mientras las movía de un arriba hacia abajo, frotándose.

–Mañana es mi día de descanso, si es mañana cuando me necesitas puedo hacerlo, de lo contrario tendrás que esperar a que terminen mis horas de trabajo para que te pueda ayudar– pues era imposible negarse a las peticiones del Naruto de antes.

–Yo... bueno, sé que estás cansada... pero me preguntaba si me podrías ayudar ahora

–¿Que sucede?

–Es acerca de Hinata– decía nervioso y también preocupado. Espere a que continuara

–Parece que está embarazada...

–Llévala al hospital, en menos de 5 minutos estaré ahí– ni siquiera espere a que contestara, yo simplemente desaparecí...

Frente a mi casa abría la puerta, lanzaba las llaves a un costado y me dedicaba a subir a mi recamara, me quitaba mi traje de anbu guardándolo como se debía en el armario, para colocarme mi pantalón pesquero blanco, mi camisa que terminaba en dos picos por detrás que dejaba ver mi abdomen y por último colocarme mis sandalias; en cuanto a mi máscara (sabiendo que no abría problemas esa noche) la dejé escondida en algún rincón de la casa. Baje por las escaleras, tome y guarde mis llaves, y abrí la puerta dispuesta a ir al hospital, no sin antes agarrar mi bata de "doctor" y llevármela con migo.

–Kimi...– hable a la recepcionista esperando a que me dijera la habitación en donde se encontraba el Hokage y la esposa de este

Un "¡oh!" Salió de sus labios –Señorita Uchiha, hace tiempo que no le veía– sonreí para señalar lo mismo –Se encuentran en la habitación No.2– dijo y después de aquello di una pequeña inclinación en forma de agradecimiento para comenzar a caminar.

–Hinata...– hable en forma de Saludo al entrar en el cuarto, mientras recibía una mirada sorprendida de Naruto (al parecer por parte de mi vestimenta).

–Hacía tiempo que no te veía Sakura-chan– hablo hinata

–Si... últimamente tengo mucho trabajo y poco tiempo– me acercaba a ella quien se encontraba parada a un costado de la cama –por favor recuéstate y levanta tu camisa un poco– después de que ella acatara mis órdenes pose mis manos cubiertas de chakra sobre su vientre, analizándola como si mis manos fueran un escáner –Puede salir por un momento Hokage-sama– ordene y el remilgo por unos momentos, después de recibir una mirada dura por mi parte al final nos quedamos solas ambas mujeres.

–¿Que sucede?– pregunto la ojos perla un tanto alarmada a sabiendas de que si su esposo no estaba con ella posiblemente solo se podría tratar de malas noticias.

–¿Desde hace cuanto piensas que estás embarazada? Me refiero a cuando empezaste a notar los cambios– mis manos se habían retirado de su vientre, para solo dedicarme a hacer preguntas mientras anotaba en alguna tablilla los analices recién obtenidos (que próximamente irían a su expediente).

–Desde hace un mes más o menos– decía mientras se sentaba en la cama, mientras tocaba su vientre con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

–¿Has tenido náuseas, mareo, o algún otro síntoma?

–Si, náuseas y mareos, tienden a aparecer en las mañanas a unas pocas horas después de levantarme.

–Hinata...– suspire, imaginándome ya su reacción –siento decirte... que no estás embarazada, lo que tienes son síntomas por estrés y falta de sueño...

Poco a poco el ambiente en la habitación comenzaba a hacerse más pesado, la paciente se había inclinado un poco hacia atrás en señal de sorpresa, para posteriormente inclinarse poco a poco de nuevo hacia delante. Sabía (Sakura) que esa no fue la mejor manera de decirle la situación por la que pasaba, sin embargo darle muchas vueltas al asunto no serviría de nada, creyó más conveniente ser directa y sincera.

–Mientes...– su cabello cubría su rostro pero se le notaba enfadada por cómo sus manos apretaban las sábanas –Siempre mientes... es igual a aquella ocasión... eres tú quien me quiere quitar la felicidad... si no hubiera sido por tu culpa yo ya tendría hijos con Naruto y no tendría que estar pasando por esto... pero te esmeras en arruinar la vida de los demás...– su rabia estaba inundando el lugar, su voz claramente hostil decía que la despreciaba.

–Escúchame Hinata– interrumpí sus palabras hirientes –Se que gracias a mi todos nuestros compañeros fueron afectados, no fuiste la única a quien hice sufrir. Lamento que mi falta de fuerza os haya afectado a ti y a Naruto... pero te recuerdo que yo, como todas ustedes, también sufrí y sentí pérdidas– mi mirada estaba gélida recordando el pasado –No seas egoísta pensando que eres solo tú quien sufre, aprende a mirar algo que no seas tú; Ino, Sai, Shikamaru, Tsunade, Lee, Tenten e incluso Naruto sufren las pérdidas, y la lista continua pareciendo que no tiene fin, sin embargo solo has sido tú la que me recrimina– suspire pesadamente –Escucha... si lo que quieres oír es un perdón... Lo siento, perdóname por ser la causa de tus sufrimientos, lamento que incluso ahora sigas sufriendo, perdóname, perdóname por todo lo que cause y por todo lo que hice, y no llores, no dejes que tus valiosas lagrimas caigan ante alguien como yo, te pido que realmente me perdones pues aún no puedo hacer nada para aliviarte de tu dolor... lo siento Hinata– y a pesar de que su rostro parecía no ceder a los sentimientos, sus palabras lo hacían de una forma realmente dolorosa, su voz sonaba triste diciendo todo el dolor que realmente sentía tras el sufrimiento que causó.

Suspiro dispuesta a dejar el lugar –Habla con Naruto, eso te ayudará– y simplemente se fue, desapareció como siempre hacia.

Hinata calmaba sus nervios para salir de aquella habitación, engañaría a Naruto con una de sus sonrisas suaves como ella acostumbraba a hacer, respiraba hondo para calmar a su rabia. Unos pocos minutos más tarde, estaba lista, dispuesta a encontrarse con su marido...

–Naruto-kun– hablo después de abrir la puerta que los dividía a ambos, dispuesta a descansar en los brazos de su esposo como un consuelo callado.

–Hinata... lo siento, yo... no sabía que pasabas por todo eso...– sus ojos estaban rojos dejando en claro que habían corrido lagrimas por su rostro, se sentía culpable de no conocer por lo que pasaba su esposa, miraba como las gotas saladas ahora caían por los ojos de su amada.

Se acercó aquella para consolarla como posiblemente nunca lo había echo...

Porque a pesar de que Hinata fuera alguien realmente muy buena de gran corazón sentía rabia atrapada, dirigida únicamente a su alguna vez buena amiga, a la "amiga" que unió los sentimientos de Naruto y ella, sentía un tremendo desagrado a la persona que alguna ves hizo que su felicidad junto a su ahora esposo fuera posible y no solo meros sueños de cada noche; a la misma persona que tenía un fuerte aprecio, ahora le deseaba la peor de las muertes...

Sin embargo a pesar de que Naruto había recibido una orden de no espiarlas, se sentía bien al haberlo echo, pues posiblemente nunca se enteraría del sufrimiento por el que pasaba su esposa. Sabía que guardaba rabia hacia su alguna ves compañera de equipo y él se encargaría de que no fuera así, porque ciertamente como le recriminó Sakura "Todos habían sufrido" y él, quien acudió a su rescate, estaba totalmente seguro que lo que había pasado a la ojos jade no tenía igualación alguna, ni siquiera la de su esposa se le comparaba. Recordaba muy bien el dolor que trataba de ocultar su cuerpo, incluso sus finos cabellos rosados pedían ayuda...

–Pareces triste

–Nada se te puede ocultar a ti ¿cierto?

–Cuando se trata de ti, no, nada funciona querida– reía, para pronto volverse a poner seria –Tienes una cara espantosa... sabes que no dire nada, puedes confiar en mi– su mano se apoyaba en el hombre de la rosada dándole a entender que ella estaba ahí para ayudarla...

–Gracias Ino... supongo que me hacías falta– su rostro giro para enseñarle a la rubia los ojos más tristes que ella alguna vez había tendido.

–Sakura.–murmuró tras verla

–Incluso ahora me duele, no importa cuanto hallan lastimado mi mente, no importa cuán alterados estén mis sentimientos, incluso ahora duele Ino.

–¿Que te sucedió Sakura?– pregunto como todas las demás veces, deseosa de saber que le habían echo a su mejor amiga, frustrada por no saber como ayudarla, sintiendo el pesar que solo ella cargaba, sin compartirle a nadie sus miedos y dolores internos.

No dijo nada más, solo se dedicaba a sentir el viento, eran altas horas de la noche y nadie paseaba por las calles, o por las bancas de aquel parque en donde se encontraba sentada junto a su amiga... veía como los columpios se balanceaban muy débilmente. Imaginaba los tiempos que posiblemente ya no viviría, viendo niños corriendo y que uno de ellos fueran de Sasuke y ella... pero ya no era así, hacía ya bastante tiempo que dejó de ser así, pero incluso ahora aún fantaseaba con ello.


	4. No es mposible

–Sakura-san...

–Hinata...

Desde que Naruto y Hinata tuvieron el placer de casarse, jamás tuve el honor de ver su (en aquel entonces) nueva vivienda, sin embargo ahora que no me importaba era invitada por la patriarca de la familia Uzumaki a tomar "una simple taza de té". Motivo suficiente para no negar su oferta y asistir sin detenerme a pensarlo. Tan repentino llamado era sospechoso... y sobre todo después de nuestro pequeño "altercado" en el hospital.

–Perdona que te quite el tiempo, pero es algo importante– la analizaba sin que pudiera darse cuenta de eso, sus ojos entrecerrados decían que sus palabras eran ciertas.

–¿Hice algo el día del hospital? Recuerdo muy bien que no me querías ver, ¿Esperas que te vuelva a pedir perdón?– levantaba una ceja –Por que no lo are...

–No, no, no...– repetía nerviosa simultáneamente –Lo de aquella vez no tiene que ver nada con esto... por favor no hablemos de ese tema...

–Te escuchó– dije mientras me recargaba en el asiento y cruzaba mis piernas, dejaba mi máscara a un costado y probaba el té que había preparado ella, dando la señal de que estaba dispuesta a seguir su petición.

Su incomodidad se alzó cuando me vio tan cómoda, pero no fue motivo para quitar sus muecas de preocupación. Su mirada se desvió de la mía, tal vez recordando.

–Mis ojos pudieron notar algo. Una presencia que se me hacía un tanto familiar, no sabía de que la conocía... hasta esta mañana, cuando recordé que sentí aquella misma presencia en el hospital, y claramente no eras tú.– sus manos se hacían nudos entre ellas, podía ver como los nervios se presentaban en una pequeña gota de sudor recorriendo su frente.

–Hinata– le interrumpí sin deseos de escuchar sus absurdas historias –creo que te has equivocado de persona. Si es tan importe como tú dices que es, cuéntaselo a Naruto. Si él no te escucha no esperes que alguien más lo haga– deje la taza de té en su mesa y tome mi máscara, dispuesta a marcharme.

–¡Sakura espera!– se paró tan rápido para impedir que yo atravesara la puerta –¡Te incumbe mucho!– exclamó alarmada –En la cuarta guerra mundial lo había visto, al principio pensé que era tu chakra. Pero el día que te vi en el hospital entendí que no... Sakura son grandes problemas. Naruto sabe una parte de la historia, y creo que él es el único disponible con la suficiente fuerza para ayudarte, por favor Sakura, eres mi amiga y me preocupa que alguien mas utilice tu chakra...

«Esta chica cada vez está más desquiciada» pensó la ojijade –Escúchame Hinata– me acerque a ella, haciendo que ella retrocediera alejándose de la entrada –Para empezar no somos amigas, no te engañes innecesariamente, y Segundo, no se que hallan visto tus ojos, pero esto no incumbe en nada a ti y a Naruto– estaba enojada, y más por no saber lo bueno que eran los ojos de la Hyūga –En vez de mirar por mi, mira por tu salud y la de tu esposo. No se que fue lo que viste y no me interesa saberlo. Evita contar historias irrelevantes a tu marido, lo único que as echo es causarme un "llamado de urgencia" por parte de él que es innecesario...

–¡Escúchame!– gritó de pronto, harta de no ser escuchada y al mismo tiempo nerviosa por comprobar que la Sakura del hospital no se igualaba con la Sakura anbu –¡Madara Uchiha está vivo y tiene parte de tu chakra!– me deje sorprender por la actitud que ella tomó, pero estaba dispuesta a desaparecerla de la tierra por conocer algo que la ojos perla no debería. Mi ceño se frunció.

–¡¿Que has dicho Hinata?!– gritaron desde el marco de la puerta, deje salir un bufido por lo descuidada que había sido al no percatarme de su presencia, me habían tornado por sorpresa sus palabras y mi guardia se vio afectada con eso, sin mencionar que mi enojo estaba más presente.

–Na-Naruto... ¿qué haces aquí?– tartamudeaba la morena mientras su frente comenzaba a sudar, estaba claro que habría problemas con ella, como con la anbu presente.

«Listo, los problemas serán mayores» pensaba arduamente fastidiada dispuesta a salir de aquella burbuja de estrés (que recién se había creado), dirigiéndome a la puerta, no sin antes colocar mi máscara por sobre mi rostro.

–¡Porque no me contaste la historia completa!– gritó Naruto con abundante rabia dirigida hacia su esposa mientras su vista permanecía oscura... –No irás a ningún lado Sakura– hablo imponente justo cuando me dedicaba a marcharme, de nuevo tomaba mi brazo apretándolo, mientras sus ojos perforaban mi resiente colocada máscara. Esta vez estaba en serios problemas...

–Deja de gritar Naruto y suéltame. Mi descanso a acabado no tengo tiempo para esto– dije pasiva mientras mi brazo derecho habría la perilla de la puerta justo para salir de aquel lugar, pero el rubio estaba decidido a no soltarme esta vez.

–Teniente Uso– hablo un hombre anbu jadeando del cansancio justo en el momento en el que abría la puerta –He estado buscándola, hay problemas serios en la base– su mirada decía claramente que se trataba de Sasuke, me tensé por un momento esperando lo mejor, esta vez no permitiría que me quitaran más tiempo.

Estaba a punto de salir sin importar que en el proceso Naruto se quedara con mi brazo... *¡¿Que demonios?!* pensé mirando a mis pies, notando que no reaccionaban a mis órdenes, encontrándose adheridos al suelo.

—No irá a ningún lado, arréglenselas sin ella y díselo a tu jefe... es una orden del Hokage—hablo sin tomar en cuenta mi opinión mientras el anbu no dijo más y se fue, el muy imbécil ni siquiera respiraba gracias al aura que desprendía Naruto.

—¡Suéltame Naruto!— grite enfadada después de que desapareciera el anbu al ser prisionera por su chakra, chakra que implantó en mis piernas cuando habría la puerta...

Su mirada se posó en la mía, sus exigencias eran claras, quería una explicación y yo no se la daría —Suéltame— volvía a repetir con rabia, y él seguía mirándome —¡Que me sueltes!— brame mientras mi puño cargado de chakra se dirigía a su rostro... —¡Sakura no!— gritó Hinata.

Su mirada parecía desaprobarme, estar deshonrando por mis actitudes, pero yo tenía una razón (muy buena) para estar enojada y se llamaba Sasuke. Solo estiro su brazo y con su mano detuvo mi puño, para pronto ser agarrada por la muñeca, donde se enterraban sus dedos y apretaba fuertemente para impedir algún otro movimiento de mi parte, escuche decirle "Hinata, no me esperes" y de pronto desaparecimos de la casa del Hokage, para aparecer en el bosque, en un terreno limpio a la redonda, alejados de la multitud y de las posibles exhibiciones.

En el camino me había implantado el chakra suficiente como para impedir que hiciera cualquier movimiento. Me tomaba de mis piernas mientras mi cuerpo estaba en su hombro y yo permanecía de cabeza viendo su espalda. Se detuvo y de un movimiento me alejo de su cuerpo, para ahora sostenerme de un brazo, mi cuerpo colgaba como si de una muñeca de trapo me tratara mientras mi brazo era sostenido por Naruto, con un esfuerzo notorio levantaba mi vista, mis cabellos se hacían a un costado lográndolo ver, mientras él me miraba con desesperación, mis ojos se estrecharon dedicándole un "me das asco" acompañados de un temor que él no veía gracias a mi máscara. Me soltó mientras yo caía al suelo hincada y respiraba con dificultad gracias a su técnica, que paralizaba todo mi cuerpo por un periodo muy largo de tiempo. Le escuchaba dar pasos a mi alrededor y de pronto me tomó de la barbilla, veía sus intenciones -estaba acorralada, de la misma manera en que yo acorralé a Sasuke-...

—No toques la máscara— hable con dificultad y frustración, sin embargo el aceleró sus movimientos... mi máscara se encontraba alejada de mi a unos cuantos metros.

Comencé a temblar, mis ojos veían de un lado a otro esperando estar segura con Naruto frente a mi...

—No te are nada Sakura— dijo cundo noto mi desesperación mientras seguía agarrando mi mentón, hablando como si yo le tuviera miedo a él, como si la causa de mis temblores fuera aquel rubio (lo cual creería más que imposible).

—Cállate— mi mano templaba, pero con esfuerzo golpe la mano del rubio para que me soltara, mis energías se drenaban con cada movimiento que daba tratando de alcanzar mi mascara, la máscara que urgentemente necesitaba que estuviera en mi rostro.

Mientras tanto Naruto me observaba —¿Que demonios te pasa?— pregunto arisco ocultando su rostro bajo sus dorados cabellos —Incluso ahora buscas tu máscara...— camino con la dificultad que no tenía... y aplastó la máscara bajo sus pies mientras yo le miraba. Mientras comenzaba a temblar muy notoriamente, los temblores se le asemejaban a esas veces en que soñabas que caías a un vacío y temblabas tan fuerte al despertar notando que te encontrabas en la misma situación en que habías dormido, fuera de todo peligro, o de esa abrumadora caída en tus sueños. La diferencia era que ella si estaba en un peligro, ella si sentía que caía desde un precipicio sin importar que estuviera despierta.

Un grito ahogado se hacía nudos en mi garganta, debatiéndose entre salir o guardar silencio, esperando que si no hacía ruidos no le encontraría.

Pero por más que aguanto su grito, él si la encontró. Una barrera espacio tiempo aparecía frente a mi y una mano que conocía muy bien me tomaba de esta.

—Cuanto tiempo— escuche que decía cerca de mi oreja, mientras la mordía y salía sangre de esta, era el mismo que de aquel entonces... Miro Naruto y simplemente le ignoro, le importaba más al mujer que tenía en sus manos —Temo decir que sabes cómo esconderte— me decía disgustado, o con su cara de siempre, la diferencia entre ambas caras no era mucha. Con su ceño fruncido tenía ambos brazos sujetados por arriba de mi cabeza, mientras el con una única mano me sostenía de ambas muñecas —Tranquila, solo soy yo.— siseo como una víbora, mientras el sonido del cascabel se escuchaba como eco ante sus palabras.

—Tú... Tú deberías de estar muerto– hablo Naruto con voz severa, sorprendido y posteriormente enojado por la suerte que corría aquel sujetó al estar vivo —Suéltala— gruñó recordando que la prioridad era su amiga y no sus cuestiones, no quería imaginar lo que le haría a su preciada compañera, pero todo lo que pasaba por su mente eran malas señales acompañadas de problemas.

—Fuiste tu quien hizo de ella una muñeca— felicito agradecido del regalo que hacía años buscaba, ignoró las palabras de aquel supuesto héroe dispuesto a que viera lo que le hacía a la kunoichi; deseoso de ver más rabia correr por el rostro del rubio.

Su otra mano vacía exploraba con diversión mis caderas haciendo un camino al vientre, bajando lentamente introduciendo su mano en donde estaba prohibido, pero sin llegar a tocarme —si no fuera por ti ella no disfrutaría de esto...— definitivamente era una víbora cascabelera, su sonrisa expulsaba veneno mientras disfrutaba como el "héroe" exhalaba fuego, el fuego de aquel muchacho rápidamente se convirtió en poder apareciendo su modo sabio. Y también aquel ser humano malvado (a parte de divertirse con el rubio) gozaba las caricias que le otorgaba a la kunoichi, recorriendo a su presa, midiendo cada parte de su cuerpo para posteriormente ser devorada, cual víbora que él era.

No hubo más palabras... Sakura había desaparecido tras las manos del mismo Madara Uchiha en un Jutsu espacio-tiempo. Sakura Haruno se había ido indefensa tras el Jutsu que en algún momento había aprendido de Hinata y en que en esa ocasión había utilizado en ella, su amiga Sakura estaba en serios problemas, no se necesitaba ser listo para saber aquello. No importaba cuanto estaba sufriendo, no importaba que tan desconcertado estaba, no importaba cuanto chakra expulsara de su cuerpo, no importaba lo que él hiciera, la presencia de ella ya no estaba. Entre ella más se alejaba, su modo sabio adaptaba más fuerza, estaba tan enojado para destruir al mundo entero, pero era tan listo como para saber que si así aquello tan solo perdería tiempo.

Su única solución era encontrar a Sasuke... y rápido.

Mi cuerpo se encontraba tirado en alguna esquina, la sangre comenzaba a saborearse entre mis labios gracias al impacto con el que había sido lanzada, y mi cuerpo aún permanecía inmóvil. La luz que daba la vela en alguna de las comandas era escasa para mirar más allá de lo que no fuera el rostro sediento de Madara, el lugar era un tanto grande y húmedo sin señales de algún otro habitante. Recordaba bien aquel lugar, el cuarto de Madara Uchiha, localizado en alguna cueva subterránea de la cual no sabía su ubicación. Pero de la que alguna vez había escapado; incluso hoy en día, a pesar de la situación, las ganas de reírse en la cara del Uchiha estaba presente.

—Te disfrutaré como nunca, te are bailar...— la lujuria estaba acompañada de veneno saliendo de su boca, la tomaba del brazo mientras la lanzaba a su (afortunadamente) gran cama mientras se extasiaba al oír los quejidos de su acompañante, retiraba sus ropas con un fuego extendiéndose cada ves más en su virilidad, mientras se quedaba en ropa interior se aseguraba de mostrarle a su acompañante lo deseoso que estaba su amigo de probarla después de tantos años de pasividad —Incluso te gustara más que la primera vez— añadió en un susurro

Mi cuerpo temblaba, lo que hacía difícil suplicar que se alejara, y que al parecer a él solo excitaba cada vez más. Su miembro se apretaba contra su ropa interior y yo solo podía tragar amargura por mi garganta, de un movimiento rápido se deshizo de mi chaleco anbu, mientras con éxtasis rompía mi camisa dejándome solo con las vendas que colocaba en mi pecho. Se acercó quedando sentado sobre mi, justo en donde su virilidad rosaba con mi clítoris, mientras lentamente se inclinaba para devorar mis labios con un beso de él, su lengua se introducía en mi boca saboreando todo de ella, sus manos libres se encargaban de recorrer mis caderas mientras su lengua se encargaba de dejar un camino de mi boca asta el cuello, succionando cada parte de este...

A causa de que ella no hubiera ya lanzado un suspiro agitado, alguna señal de excitación o placer acumulado, mis manos estrangularon sus caderas mientras mordía su cuello, mis ojos se posaron en los de ella y veían con satisfacción el rugido que trató de ocultar tras mi acto...

–Te terminará gustando– sus ojos afilados y grandes temblaban tras mis palabras roncas, mientras a mi solo me producía más placer.

Me estaba molestando de su silencio, la haría gritar su nombre, el Madara Uchiha se escucharía hasta Konoha, le aria decir que necesitaba más de él y de sus caricias; de eso estaba seguro.

Sus caderas se apretaban más a las de ella, viendo como ella temblaba ante tal acto, su pene palpitaba y sentía como ella también lo hacía. Se deshizo de tan estorbosas vendas y se deleitaba con sus pechos, ni tan grandes, ni tan pequeños, lo justo para que cupiera en sus manos y los estrangulará entre estos, sus pezones rosados se ponían rojos tras las mordidas y succiones que él daba. Juraba que "La Paz" que el tanto quería la tenía entre sus manos, gozándola de pies a cabeza, mientras esa "paz" permanecía inmóvil tras su fornido cuerpo (que gracias a los chakra a de su acompañante permanecían de tal manera).

Recordaba en sus primeros años cuando tenía unos 15 aproximadamente, cuando se recostaba con cualquier que él quisiera, satisfaciéndose de lo que solo las mujeres tenían, probando mil y un cuerpos de atributos abundantes, Sakura, por el contrario, solo contaba con un vientre plano y unos glúteos bien formados, su cuerpo no era la mejor de las virtudes y sin embargo ahí estaba el, de nuevo, queriéndolo bajo sus manos por muy simple que fuera. Gozándolo como si fuera el primero y complaciéndose como si fuera el último.

—Estoy insatisfecho— murmuró en su oído recibiendo un "pudrete" como respuesta...

Le enojaba que lo tratara como si él no fuera lo suficientemente fuerte como para matarla, se separó de ella y desapareció en el umbral del cuarto.

No tardo en regresar con su kama en manos. De un movimiento giro a su presa para que quedara boca abajo y de nuevo se colocó encima de ella, se inclinó para estar de nuevo cerca de su oído —Me encargare de que nunca se borre, serás mía...y tal vez así aprendas— sus manos pasaban por la curvatura de su espalda sintiendo como la pequeña temblaba placenteramente tras su tacto... o posiblemente temblaba de miedo, no importaba, realmente ambos casos lo excitaban.

Los gritos desgarrados salían constantemente seguido uno de otro, los ojos de Madara disfrutaban la sangre que corría por la espalda de la mujer, que en cada cortada nueva que hacía sus ojos hacían la función de impedir que aquellas marcas desaparecieran, estaba marcando territorio para cualquier que tratara de tocarla, incluso para su esposo, aquel estupido, miserable y muy suertudo Uchiha.

Los gritos de ella estaban acompañados en ocasiones de un –¡Basta, por favor!– pero no importaba que, yo no pararía asta completar mi obra maestra en su cuerpo, que ahora y desde tiempo atrás siempre había sido mío...

Las sábanas estaban llenas de sangre, de igual modo que su kama, placentero se dedicaba a pasar su lengua por la afilada cuchilla, saboreando la sangre de su presa escurriendo por su arma, sintiendo el sabor a metal por sus papilas; se urgía de nuevo en ella, la tomaba de sus caderas y la envestía como si no hubiera ropas por sobre sus pieles... disfrutaba la vista que ella ofrecía, era irracional que una cintura fuera tan estrecha con los grandes glúteos que poseía, sin embargo eso la hacían ver exquisita, eso compensaba sus (muy desafortunados) pequeños pechos.

De un movimiento rápido de nuevo la giro, observaba el rostro jadeando del dolor por el que había pasado su espalda. Esta vez las amenazas no tenia que decirlas, estaba más que claro que si él quería ella moriría.

Esta vez ella se aseguró de no decir más de lo que debería. Pero no importaba que, no sedería ante las garras de aquel maleficio viviente.


	5. Engañado

Las lagrimas como en alguna ocasión pasada no salieron, sus labios en cambio solo podían generar un suspiro de lo pesado que había sido todos los días transcurridos, mientras se estiraba gruñía sabiendo que había dormido como hacía unos cuantos años atrás no lo hacía. Unos minutos más conservando la posición relajada que había tomado justo después de estirar a su cuerpo -el cual únicamente era cubierto por una pequeña manta de seda que le proporcionaba una sensación agradable- lentamente se movía, sus manos se apoyaban en la cama mientras sus piernas hacían el esfuerzo de levantarse. En el primer intento cayó al frío suelo, llevándose con ella a la cobija de seda. Esta vez, con un poco más de fuerza aplicada en brazos y piernas, logró levantarse y a pesar de todo, aún así sus piernas temblaban y el andar pesado se hacía presente en cada movimiento de piernas que lograba formar, la sabana se arrastraba silenciosamente junto a sus pasos...

Se esmeraba en ocultarse porque sabía que seguía siendo una presa, sonaría tonto, pero, al abrir el armario parecía ser el lugar más seguro, incluso más que la fuerza monstruosa que en esos momentos se había reducido a solo fuerza; cerraba las puertas justo en el momento en el que se encontraba adentro de aquel supuesto lugar seguro, sus manos se recargaban contra las escasas ropas haciéndolas a un lado, buscando la pared del armario, sus dedos se deslizaban con ella hasta llegar al suelo, sus rodillas se pegaban contra su pecho y su cabeza se ocultaba entre una de las esquinas de aquel estrecho escondite mientras su cuerpo era cubierto por la suave manta de seda.

Tan solo respiraba involuntariamente, pues sus ideas no aparecían y sus pensamientos no la atormentaban, tan solo quería parecer no existir y lo habría logrado si tan solo el hombre que la había llevado a aquel oscuro lugar no fuera tan bueno en todo aspecto.

Estaba tan perdida en el "nada" que ni siquiera noto cuando la puerta de la recámara se habría, cuando unos pasos se deslizaban hasta donde se encontraba oculta ó cuando el Uchiha habría las puestas del armario...

—Sal— fue lo único que dijo siendo ignorado —sal— volvió a repetir pero el silencio de ella aún no desaparecía. La tomó del brazo y de un movimiento rápido la lanzó contra el suelo de la recámara sacándola del armario e interponiéndose para evitar que se ocultara de su presencia.

Con un mayor esfuerzo se levantó, esfuerzo que lamento pues nuevamente calló contra el suelo mientras era observando por el mayor.

La rabia en los ojos oscuros aún estaba presente... tanta humillación jamás había sufrido en su vida, y una pequeña niña mimada lo había echo estallar de furia por no hacer ni decir nada...

Pues era cierto, Sakura había logrado lo imposible, mantenerse intacta ante las caricias del Uchiha... ni un suspiro, ni un gemido, ningún "Quiero más" ó ninguna vociferación de su garganta, Madara se había quedado con las ganas de escuchar gritar su nombre acompañado de súplicas. Y Sakura, bueno ella había ganado el premio por no perder los impulsos de una "buena noche". Si bien, la rosada se sentía terriblemente mal pero en alguna parte de su interior, su inmadurez le sacaba la lengua al mayor a sabiendas que ella de alguna manera "había ganado", pues ciertamente solo había perdido nuevamente todo.

Esta vez se encontraba sin ninguna gana de levantarse, tan solo cubría su cuerpo para dar a entender que estaba en negación de cualquier tacto íntimo. Su cabellera le hacía el favor de cubrir su rostro de la vista de él o de la ocurrencia de que ella lo viera a él.

—Tienes que comer— sus paso se dirigían a la puerta de aquella recamara —Te Quiero en menos de 5 minutos, espero que sepas ser puntual— se fue sin decir más a sabiendas de que si no cumplía con su orden, su cuerpo sufriría bajo sus garras o su mente sufriría bajo sus ojos, cualquiera de las dos era una mala idea como para no hacer caso a lo que él ordenaba.

Pero lamentablemente estaba tan dolida como para hacerse la fuerte, algo le pasaba; pero de igual modo estaba tan cansada para ponerse a pensar en que sucedía...

3 minutos habían pasado ya y aún le era imposible levantarse, el Jutsu de Naruto y la desgarradora noche hacían que ella no pudiera estar de pie, contaba el tiempo mentalmente y se desesperaba a cada segundo transcurrido, ya no quería sufrir, pero al parecer eso era lo único que recibiría... sufrimiento; en una rabia contenida su puño azoto contra el suelo produciendo un leve eco que se expandía por la habitación, sentía ganas de llorar, sin embargo mis ojos no parecían húmedos y no sentía aquel típico nudo en la garganta; pero podía asegurar que las ganas de llorar ahí estaban, acompañadas de una frustración latente...

La hora había llegado...

—No puedo...— hablo al sujeto que se encontraba frente a ella

—Levántate— ordenó molesto por hacerlo esperar 5 minutos sin respuesta

Su intento de levantarse a como dé lugar fue en vano, ni siquiera aplicando todas las fuerzas que le quedaban impidió que su cuerpo chocara nuevamente contra el suelo —No puedo— repito nuevamente

Algo malo sucedía con ella ¿Pero el que?, había dormido durante tres días seguidos y los dolores no deberían de estar en su cuerpo, y sin embargo se podía notar a distancia que lo que ella decía no eran simples mentiras o berrinches, a pesar de la falta de alimentos su cuerpo prácticamente debería de estar sanando, pero claramente ese no era el caso, las sábanas estaban llenas de sangre igual que su cama por la herida que él había generado en su espalda, la cual ya debería de estar cicatrizada, sin embargo la sangre seguía brotando de aquellas cortadas, algo le pasaba y tenía que hacer algo al respecto porque por obvias razones no le permitiría morir, o no por el momento...

—¡No!— gritó levantando su mano para frenarle —Te lo juro que no puedo, lo intento pero no puedo levantarme— la desesperación cuando Madara activó su sharingan creció, pues sabía que adentrarse en uno de esos genjutsu será como recibir a la muerte.

Sus pasos habían sido tan rápidos que nadie había notado nada.

Madara estaba en la aldea de Konoha como un infiltrado...

—¡Señor Hokage!— exclamó el guardia de la entrada al verle llegar con Sakura Uchiha en brazos, se veía como las manos de Naruto estaban empapadas en sangre y como la respiración de la muchacha era entrecortada

—Muévete— fue lo único que dijo y en una orden inmediata y los guardias se apartaron de su camino.

Brincaba por los techos con la mujer en brazos, su enojo era inevitable y se recriminaba absurdamente por la estupidez que estaba cometiendo; sin embargo los impulsos por verla bien lo estaban llevando a la locura, algo en él gritaba que ocupaba de ella más de lo que él creía.

—¡Alguien!— gritó justo en el momento de atravesar las puertas del hospital, la ayuda inmediata tras ver al paciente no fue juzgada, todos dejaron de hacer lo que hacían con tal de ayudar a la mujer Uchiha. De inmediata Sakura fue arrebatada de sus manos y desaparecía en una camilla atravesando la puerta de Urgencias... esa no era una despedida.

—¡Identifíquese!— un arma era apuntada en dirección hacia el, y el no podía estar más indignado y enojado, era una gran ofensa y en la posición en la que se encontraba Naruto no le sería un problema matar al sujeto que lo amenazaba.

—¡Soy tu Hokage!— profeso severamente mirando al sujeto de la entrada tratando de matarlo en el proceso. Con ese día se cumplirían 4 días enteros buscando a su compañera de equipo, y había pasado por esa puerta más de 8 veces, y cada una de esas veces su rabia era mas elevada, no conforme el idiota de su compañero Uchiha tampoco aparecía y eso hacía el problema más grande. Había estado tan ocupado que ni siquiera había pisado su hogar esos últimos días; y era tan grande el asunto que el clon de sombras que solía utilizar para sus mandados se quedaba cuidando la aldea mientras él salía fuera de esta. Los problemas no eran pequeñeces, de verdad estaba preocupado por su compañera, por su compañero que raramente no aparecía, y por qué uno de los enemigos más fuertes de la historia seguía vivo.

—¡A quien tratas de engañar!— El Uzumaki podía notar que lo que decía no era mentira, estaba hablando seriamente —El señor Hokage ya a llegado a la aldea— había más problemas de los que él ya creía, la angustia era presente ¿Quien había jugado con aquello? suplantar a un Hokage era penado con castigo de muerte.

Los guardias notaron que algo estaba mal, estaban seguros de que la persona junto a ellos se trataba del verdadero del Hokage, ¿Entonces quien era el otro? habían dejado entrar a un completo desconocido, alguien más se había infiltrado a la aldea y ellos se lo permitieron. Tras unos segundos de analizar la situación informaron —La señorita Uchiha estaba herida— Naruto no espero más y salió corriendo...

El hospital se encontraba ajetreado, Incluso Tsunade estaba preocupada y notoriamente estresada, veía como la rubia retiraba su bata y se la daba a alguna enfermera, no pasó mucho tiempo cuando sus ojos miel me veían.

—¿Donde está?— pregunte alarmado observando como su confusión se hacía notar, la rubia caminaba a pasos lentos y me indicaba que la siguiera. Las puertas del hospital se abrían y ella esperaba a que llegara junto a ella.

—¿Que sucede Naruto?— su mirada era dura, incluso podía decir que pedía a gritos una respuesta

Negué —No lo sé— mi mano se posaba en mi cabellera corta y la frotaba tratando de que aquello me calmara un poco —¿Ella está aquí?— asintió en modo de respuesta —¿Quien la trajo?

—Es lo que intento saber— suspiro —Tú la trajiste, o alguien igual a ti lo hizo— sus ojos pedían respuestas igual que yo —Solo la dejaron, era igual a ti. Su preocupación, la del impostor, era grande, realmente estaba preocupado por ella— se encogió de hombros —al menos eso dicen las enfermeras— sus cejas se levantaron y su boca se abrió levemente –Por el momento está bien

—¿Por el momento?

—Su cuerpo presenta leve síntomas de desnutrición— paro por un momento —Ese no es el problema... está envenenada y presenta algunas cortadas muy particulares en su espalda— lo último lo decía entre dientes ardiendo en enojo por lo que le habían echo a su muy preciada alumna

Me preocupe aún más —¿Que clase de cortadas?— pregunte debatiéndome en si quería saber la respuesta o no

"Es el signo..." fue lo único que pudo decir antes de ser interrumpida por algún trabajador del hospital —¡Tsunade-sama! ¡Es la señorita Uchiha!— gritó algún médico que no logre reconocer

—¡¿Que sucede con ella?!

—¡Está convulsionado!— Incluso antes de que el médico terminara la rubia ya se encontraba ingresando nuevamente al hospital, veía desde el otro lado de la puerta como corría abriéndose camino entre los internos del hospital.

Mis angustias eran muchas pero sabía que no importaba que hiciera o de quien me tratara, sabía de antemano que no podría entrar a verla hasta nuevo aviso. Con tantos años de experiencia sabía que de nada servía preocuparse y sin embargo allí estaba alterado por su compañera, angustiado por lo que le pasaba y frustrado por no saber como era que ella había llegado al hospital.

Desde el exterior veía como todos seguían ajetreados y de alguna manera él deseaba estar en el interior de aquellas salas de igual modo ajetreado, en donde solo estuviera preocupado por su compañera del alma. Pero sabía que no se podía dar aquel lujo, aún había mucho qué investigar y más por saber.

—Shikamaru— él mencionado prestó atención —¿Has interrogado ya a los cuidadores de la entrada

—Si. Nada que no sepamos. Me he encargado de todo, incluso los aldeanos aseguran no haber visto nada. Los únicos que dijeron verte aparte de los cuidadores fueron los médicos, pero por la situación de Sakura nadie prestó mayor atención a la huida del impostor.

Asentí entendido que aquello no podría solucionarse hasta que Sakura despertara —¿Que hay de Sasuke? ¿Respondió alguno de mis mensajes?— su mano derecha negó ante su pregunta —Retírate— el mencionado se inclinó levemente y justo después el rubio se dio el lujo de alejar los papeles un poco y de recostarse en la silla, suspiraba cansado y con una pesadez inigualable...

Estaba tranquilizándose lo más que podía y todo parecía dar frutos, sin embargo la paz que se había tardado en encontrar se desvaneció con el sonido de la puerta siendo tocada y posteriormente con la puerta abrirse sin ninguna invitación. La puerta era cerrada nuevamente y un mantel con cajas de comida era puesto en su escritorio.

—¿Como vas Naruto-kun?

—Mal. Todo se está complicando y yo solo puedo estar más ocupado tratando de que todo se solucione— se incorporaba nuevamente en su silla para parase y acercarse hacia su esposa —Gracias por la comida Hinata— dio un pequeño beso en su mejilla observando cómo las mejillas de la mujer tomaban un tono carmín "no hay de que" contesto delicadamente ella —Siento pedirte que te marches, pero realmente necesito estar solo— los ojos de la mujer tristes entendían la situación, tomó sus manos y depositó un beso en las palmas de su esposo después de aquello surgía un "cuídate" y posteriormente abandonaba la oficina de la Torre.

Naruto veía por donde había desaparecido su mujer, se recriminaba mentalmente por no pasar tantas noches con ella. Más a fondo se recriminaba por pensar más en Sakura que en su mujer... pero como respuesta él decía que era la situación por la que pasaba, se hacía creer que sus sentimientos estaban latentes por los daños que había tenido su compañera. Se engañaba tontamente pensando que solo se trataba de aquello...

—Sabemos que le pasa a Sakura, encontramos el antídoto ante el poderoso veneno, sin embargo la marca no se podrá borrar...

—¿Que marca es?

—Es el símbolo del clan Uchiha

Habría los ojos asombrado por lo que escuchaba —¿En que parte se encuentra?

—En su espalda, ahora lleva con ella una marca imposible de remover

Mis puños azotaron contra la pared más cercana, la rabia salía punzante de todo mi cuerpo. Ni siquiera Sasuke en sus momentos de odio se atrevió a dejar una marca en el cuerpo de Sakura.

Tsunade trataba de ocultar unas lagrimas —Fueron echas por el sharingan— decía entre sus leves quejidos —Sufrió mucho Naruto...

Mis tímpanos comenzaron o crear un sonido molesto, mi frente comenzaba a tornarse roja y unas cuantas venas comenzaban a aparecer, mi mandíbula se encontraba dura mientras mis dientes rechinaban de coraje. Era un coraje que jamás había conocido en mi, tantos años protegiendo a la mujer de cabellos rosados para que nuevamente sufriera, para que nuevamente yo no estuviera para protegerla. Mi coraje comenzaba a aparecer en forma de lagrimas... tantos años protegiendo a una hermosa flor para que de la noche a la mañana perdiera todos sus pétalos. Para que su tallo que se encontraba de un verde inigualable y libre de espinas ahora se encontrará con cortadas y creando espinas sin necesidad de agua, espinas que habían aparecido sin la voluntad de nadie, espinas que aparecieron como supervivencia a la alguna vez hermosa flor que llevaba.

Sakura por segunda vez había caído en las manos del demonio y por segunda ves salió lastimada.

Nadie sabía por cuánto había pasado, únicamente ella conocía sus desgracias, solo su mente y cuerpo conocían aquel sufrimiento el cual muchos aseguraban era sobrevalorado.

Pues era cierto, mucho decían que solo reclamaba atención, otros tantos que la historia nadie la conocía porque solo se trataba de meras mentiras, que lo que había sufrido eran pequeñeces...

Pero nadie sabía nada.

Sin embargo era cierto. Había sufrido mucho. Demasiado para que fuera verdad.

Había perdido vidas y al parecer almas también.

Había perdido su cordura y en cambio se volvió fría.

Esta no es una historia como cualquier otra.


	6. Lo que nadie sabra

La noche había sido excitante y placentera.

Tomaba una ducha fría para calmar la "calentura"de su cuerpo, tratando de que aquellas aguas frías apaciguaran a la virilidad que pedía más de la joven rosada.

Trataba de despejar su mente, más sin embargo por más que lo intentara la amargura al no escuchar ni una sola vez su nombre entre los labios de la mujer le impedían pensar en frío. Un gruñido salió de sus labios, ¿Es que acaso ya no era tan bueno en la cama?, era imposible. Tenía tantos años practicándolo, mejorando en cada cama por la que pasaba, que era imposible que una niña no gozara de sus caricias por muy amargas o muy dolorosas que estas fueran. No existía mujer en la tierra que no gozara de él, es decir, en algún momento todas se habían rendido ¿Por qué ella no?, ¿Qué clase de fuerza tenía para no ceder ante el? ¡Ninguna!, es decir, la fuerza que ella tenía él se la arrebató, aquello provocaba más enojo, ella no tenía nada y empeñaba el suficiente descaro para resistir ¿Irónico no?

Dejando de lado los pocos gemidos de su acompañante -Por no decir nulos-; en general, la noche fue exquisita. Aún recordaba cómo los glúteos de la rozada chocaban produciendo un sonido agraciado justo cuando él la envestía; recordaba la penetración que se hacía más potente cuando la agarraba de sus caderas. La lujuria en sus ojos era grande, saboreaba sus labios añorando los líquidos de la cavidad de aquella bendita mujer. Una sonrisa de triunfo surco por su rostro, sabía que aunque ella se negara lo había disfrutado tanto como el.

Suspiro fastidiado por lo que aquella mujer le provocaba. Secaba su cabellera y posteriormente se cubría con su toalla amarrándola en su cadera. Se miraba al espejo viéndose tan ardiente como en plenos 28 años, sus ojos oscuros lo llevaban al pasado, justo cuando había sobrevivido y retomado su juventud, la vida estaba nuevamente en él y todo gracias a la misma mujer que ahora dormía en su cama. Le tenía que agradecer, era joven gracias a ella, y que mejor manera de agradecerle que acostarse con él, había recibido un Gran Premio por tan soberbio que sonara.

Retomaba su compostura, caminaba hacia su cuarto y se ponía ropas simples, se cambiaba frente a la Uchiha que yacía dormida, desnuda sobre su amplia cama. Tan solo la miraba, caminó nuevamente hacia su armario y saco alguna de las sábanas finas que no recordaba de donde las había conseguido. La extendió y posteriormente la colocó sobre la mujer, las sábanas hicieron su trabajo, hacer que se sintiera más cómoda y que se relajara tan solo un poco. Sus ojos se estrecharon tras observar la figura de la fémina, incluso bajo las sábanas se veía tan apetitosa, hizo un esfuerzo tan grande para no adentrarse nuevamente en aquella cavidad, que con mis fuertes embestidas permanecía igual de pequeña, ignore las palpitaciones de mi virilidad y simplemente me marché del lugar.

Camine hacia alguna otra habitación, habría una puerta y me sentaba en la única silla de la recámara mientras mi brazo se relajaba en la mesa junto a la silla, tomaba una postura despreocupada y cómoda, y como solía hacer esos últimos días recordaba cómo fue que había iniciado todo...

El olor a sangre inundaba sus fosas nasales, cientos de shinobis se encontraban muertos en el suelo acompañados de las grandes bestias. Las tierras eran cubiertas por el líquido carmesí de los combatientes quienes fueron apuñalados por el meteoro que él mismo había creado, llevándose consigo a toda la Cuarta División; una victoria sanguinaria que no lo satisfacio ni en lo más mínimo. Gracias a sus triunfos una pelea "agradable" surgió, un tanto difícil y cruel, los cinco Kages hacían su mayor esfuerzo para vencerlo, pero nadie de aquel lugar podría contra su persona. Su diversión comenzaba cuando sintió el chakra de su mayor rival, la única persona que le podía dar en juego, el único con el poder suficiente para hacerlo bailar.

La buena batalla se desataba pero lamentablemente ni "el gran Hashirama" pudo contra su poder...

Tres oponentes, un trabajo en equipo. Sonreía —¡Morirán en equipo!— ambos rinnegan miraba a cada posible contrincante... Sasuke... Naruto... y su compañera. Miraba a la última no la conocía y tampoco a sus técnicas, pero sabía que no sería un problema pues intimidada se había ocultado de su mirada.

Si bien el mismo sabía que no era bueno juzgar desde el principio; aquella chica temerosa se encontraba adelante de sus compañeros dispuesta a hacer algo, ignorando el temor que unos segundos atrás habían surgido.

—Yo lo distraeré. ¡Síganme!— corría con la seguridad que hace un instante no tenía.

Alguna de sus esferas se había convertido en un bastón el cual se encontraba atravesando el cuerpo de aquella mujer muy valiente o muy estupida. Observaba su rostro, en su frente portaba la misma técnica de restauración que utilizaba la nieta de Hashirama. Un golpe que iba directo hacia él y que fue recibido por alguna de sus sombras... había desaparecido una de sus cinco sombras, fue destruída por aquel simple golpe.

¿Porque no hizo nada cuando pudo? Estaba sorprendido a caso, ¿Emocionado por saber que todo el equipo de los mocosos era fuerte?. Cuando tuvo el momento de matarla no lo hizo, incluso permitió que sus dos compañeros que notoriamente estaban preocupados la salvaran.

—Estoy bien...— hablo la muchacha, mientras él notaba que su técnica la sanaba, confirmando que efectivamente si se trataba de la misma técnica de la nieta de Hashirama.

Sonrió esta vez mirando a Sasuke, tratando de ocultar su sed, su sed por sangre nueva, sangre de una mujer...

Había pasado horas en aquella posición recordando cómo era que la había conocido.

Se paró y fue a la habitación donde descansaba la fémina, aún seguía dormida; tan pronto como entro salió, no tenía nada que hacer en ese lugar.

Habían pasado tres días y recién sentía a la mujer despertar.

Frotaba su sien produciéndose un masaje. Se movió del lugar en donde se encontraba dispuesto a verla, sus pasos eran cortos pero constantes, y escuchaba todo lo que ella hacía, el sonido delicado de una puerta abrirse y cerrarse en el mismo instante, apuró sus pasos ¿Que estaba haciendo aquella mocosa? Se preguntó.

Habría la puerta de la habitación en donde esos últimos días durmió, se adentraba en el cuarto notando una cama vacía, rápidamente echo un vistazo al cuarto "El armario" pensó.

¿Acaso se estaba ocultando de él? Porque no importaba quien o como lo dijera, era una estupidez pensar que serviría.

¿Acaso la inútil no entendía que él era el gran Madara Uchiha? Realmente lo estaba sacando de sus casillas.

Habría las puertas del pequeño armario, tras estas veía al cuerpo de la mujer en posición fetal pegada a una esquina, su cuerpo era cubierto por la sábana que él le había tendido y su cabeza estaba oculta entre su cuerpo y la pared del armario.

—Sal— dije siendo ignorado —Sal— dije por segunda ocasión, no iba a repetírselo. La tome del brazo y la jale para que saliera de aquel lugar, su cuerpo calló bruscamente contra el suelo produciendo un sonido seco, quedó unos segundos derrumbada contra el piso frío importándole poca cosa su condición.

Lentamente sus manos se apoyaban contra el suelo y sus piernas se extendían para levantarla, un intento inútil pues calló nuevamente al suelo, observaba como su cuerpo azotaba con el impacto que ella misma se causó.

Sus ojos se arrugaron y la amargura en su rostro estaba presente... verla de aquella forma, tan frágil, tan patética. Realmente no sabía cómo era que no la había echo gritar de locura y placer. Cada cosa de ella se lo recordaba, pero ya era momento para que dejara aquello atrás, pues estaba seguro que habría más veces para aquello...

Veía como era derrumbada por el cansancio, sus energías se estaban drenando, su cuerpo decía a gritos aquello y la forma en que ella se ocultaba de él lo confirmaba —Tienes que comer— sus paso se dirigían a la puerta de aquella recamara —Te Quiero en menos de 5 minutos, espero que sepas ser puntual— y sin más salió, dejando a la mujer en el suelo, esperando por el bien de ella misma que hiciera caso.

Me dirigí al baño para refrescar mi rostro, las ganas de hacerla sufrir estaban invadiendo mis ganas de no tocarla. Estaba controlando mis impulsos para no lastimarla más de lo que ya estaba. Veía mi rostro por el espejo encima del lavabo, las gotas escurrían para caer de mi rostro. Me reía ante mi propio reflejo, era imposible que me estuviera controlando, realmente me estaba volviendo loco... agarre una toalla y seque mi rostro. Mi reloj interno timbraba, era la hora y ella aún no bajaba. Me dirigí a paso firme hacia el cuarto, estaba en la misma posición.

—No puedo...— hablo tratando de apaciguar mis rabias

—Levántate— ordene molesto tras haberme echo esperar por cinco minutos.

—No puedo— se atrevió a repetir

Mi rostro paso del enojo a la confusión. Algo estaba mal, manchas de sangre se esparcían por la sabana de seda y por su cama, sangraba tras el pequeño regalo que le había dado, "aquellas cortadas ya debería de estar sanadas" pensó.

Su sharingan se hizo presente.

—¡No!— gritó levantando su mano para frenarle, impedía su mirada —Te lo juro que no puedo, lo intento pero no puedo levantarme— la desesperación salía de sus cuerdas bucales, pero a Madara eso solo le causaba risa.

Las palabras de la mujer quedaron en el aire, Madara se reía a carcajadas mientras tomaba el cuerpo de aquella fémina, tan solo la agarraba por los hombros y sentía su piel fría por pasar mucho tiempo en el suelo, su mueca de miedo se empeñaba en desaparecer muy lento...

las risas comenzaban a apagarse y un dolor comenzó a punzar en su pecho, involuntariamente algo paso en el, la mujer, Sakura estaba en sus brazos, estaba abrazándola...

No importaba que... tenía que curarla contra lo que sea que tuviera y su única solución era llevarla a Konoha. Porque sabía que estaba enferma, porque sabía que la estaba lastimando. Porque sabía que él parálisis que tuvo, la forma en que la trató y su manera de pasar hambre no eran lo que la tenía de esa forma, no, era algo mucho peor, pero lamentablemente no sabía que y no iba a permitir que muriera simplemente.

El alboroto había comenzado en Konoha, fue pura mera suerte haber conocido con que Naruto se encontrara fuera de la aldea buscando a su compañera, como de igual modo fue pura mera suerte que hubiera llegado primero que él.

Incluso escondido entre las sombras observo como el verdadero Naruto estaba disgustado por ser tratado de aquel modo y posteriormente preocuparse tras enterarse de que su compañera había regresado a la aldea herida.

No tenía nada más que hacer ahí.

Lo que estaba buscando por años simplemente lo dejó ir tras una enfermedad, no sabía si matarse por convertirse en un idiota o simplemente aceptar que se estaba pasando de bueno con la chica.

Sabía que prefería lo Segundo aunque no lo admitiera; sin embargo el problema no era ese... que lo estaba llevando a sentir afecto por una mujer, hacia años que no lo experimentaba tras la decisión que había tomado Mito; entonces que era lo que le atraía de aquella mujer relativamente poco dotada.

Desapareció entre la oscuridad adentrándose en un nuevo dilema, en una historia que nadie contó, en una mentira o en una verdad olvidada e insignificante, absurda y tonta para muchos, pero para él no, porque sabía que esa historia oculta era la causa de que se sintiera de aquel modo. Porque sabía que tras aquella muchacha existía algo más, aquella cosa que la hacía rara, esa misma cosa que hizo que superara a la nieta de su rival Hashirama sin la necesidad de ser descendiente directa de él, sabía que tras sus historias y su poder había algo más... ¿Pero que era?

Definitivamente tendría mucho tiempo para analizar toda la historia, para tomarle importancia a las cosas que no la tenían, porque sabía que en ese lugar, en donde las cosas no importaban, en ese mismo lugar se escondían las respuestas que últimamente lo estaban cambiando.

Tendría que regresar al pasado recordar su infancia aquellos estupidos tiempos en donde creía en la bondad del mundo shinobi, e incluso tendría que ver los tiempos en donde aún no había nacido, en los tiempos remotos de sus antepasados, muy probablemente en los tiempos de Kaguya Ōtsutsuki.

Porque sabía que la historia de aquella chica no era reciente... un pasado estaba oculto para el mundo, un pasado que conseguiría sin importar el que.

Madara Uchiha comenzaba a tener sentimientos puros por una mujer, comenzaba a sentir ansias por conocer toda una historia, comenzaban a surgir muchos sentimientos que había dejado en el pasado, sentimientos que realmente no deseaba tener.


	7. Una parte de la historia

Un pequeño rayo de luz se filtraba por la ventana dando de lleno contra sus párpados cerrados, después de unos segundos tratando de que aquello no le molestará finalmente cedió a despertarse de su buen descanso.

"Luz" pensó, pues lo último que ella recordaba era ver los ojos del Uchiha puestos en ella, mientras ella se desplomaba entre los pisos de aquella cueva oscura.

No se alarmó, abrió los ojos con paciencia mientras se incorporaban a la luz. Estaba en un hospital ¿Pero cómo?, mejor aún, se encontraba en Konoha, era imposible no reconocer esas instalaciones después de tantos años trabajar ahí.

—¿Kakashi?— murmuró tras verlo dormido en alguna silla incómoda. Justo en ese momento la puerta se habría.

—¡ohh Sak...— pero fue silenciada tras ver cómo la rosada ponía su dedo frente a sus labios dándole señal de que guardara silencio, posteriormente miró hacia donde el dedo de Sakura apuntaba. Una sonrisa pícara apareció en su rostro como acto reflejo y se dedicó a entrar al cuarto y cerrar la puerta tras ella.

Hubo un pequeño silencio en donde ambas mujeres se dedicaban a ver al mayor

—Es guapo ¿No crees?— comentó su amiga rubia.

—Y viejo también— añadió Sakura

—Vamos. Parece más joven de lo que aparenta— levantó sus hombros —En todo caso a él parecen sentarles de maravilla— Sakura no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risa ante aquel comentario, ella hace algunas semanas atrás había dicho lo mismo, parecía que ella no era la único que lo veía.

—El problema es su cara de huevo y desinterés— esta ves Ino carcajeó, la risa comenzaba a desaparecer y pronto la rubia cambió de tema

—¿como te encuentras?

—Para mi mala fortuna muy bien— suspiro pesadamente —Demasiado bien diría yo

Al rubia solo la podía mirar —¿Me contarás?— su mirada estaba triste tras la negación que le dio la pelirosa

—Aún no es momento. Algún día no lo soportaré y lo tendré que contar— su mirada tan gélida esperaba que nunca llegara aquel momento, pues a pesar de todo nunca justificaría sus errores pero tampoco le gustaría contarlos

—Sakura...Ino— la única voz masculina presente en la habitación habló recién despertando de su (al parecer) muy incómodo sueño.

—Kakashi— contestó la ojos jade e Ino dio una pequeña inclinación de cabeza

Ambas mujeres sólo veían como el hombre estiraba su cuerpo viendo cómo sus facciones se relajaban, un sonido de satisfacción salía de sus labios y posteriormente se dejaba caer rendido en la silla.

Tras notar que aquel hombre no diría nada más la Uchiha habló —Ino— la nombrada la volteó a ver —¿Como se encuentra tú niño?— veía que tras esa pregunta la sonrisa de la rubia crecía

—Bien Sakura— decía —¡Ya pronto cumplirá dos años!— el sonido entusiasmado a la hora de decirlo fue lindo de escuchar

—¿Y Sai?

Su entusiasmo se convirtió en una risa —Tan bien como lo pueda demostrar— se inclinaba a un lado poniendo una mano en su cadera —Esta mejorando, sonríe más desde que nació el bebé— añadió con una sonrisa sincera.

—Me alegro— una sonrisa nerviosa salió de Ino y Kakashi, pues claramente no parecía estar alegre como la jade decía estarlo —Que hay de las demás ¿sabes algo?

—Si. Ellas...

—Chicas, no es que desee interrumpirlas...— se incluyó tan repentinamente en la conversación el de la máscara.

—Lo hace— Sakura interrumpió del mismo modo en que Kakashi lo hizo.

"Cada vez hay menos respeto" pensaba el plateado —Sakura me gustaría hablar contigo— dijo esta vez con un poco más de mandato mientras esperaba que Ino entendiera la indirecta.

—Si quiere que Ino se vaya solo dígalo

—¡Sakura!— regañó la rubia —No seas tan antipática— vio como Sakura se inclinó de hombros. Esta vez hablo a Kakashi —Descuide Kakashi no hay problema— recibió un "Gracias" por parte del plateado y por último antes de salir se despidió de ambos —Mejórate Sakura— añadió justo cuando la puerta se cerraba y ella se encontraba fuera caminando entre los pasillos muy probablemente recibiendo saludos de los residentes o doctores.

Kakashi veía como la rubia salía del cuarto, giró nuevamente para hablar con Sakura pero está claramente le reprochaba con esa mirada aburrida el porque había echo aquello. "¿Porque la saco?" estaba seguro de que el rostro de la muchacha eso decía, trago grueso, sus facciones se tornaron un tanto nerviosas y estaba seguro que por su frente había escurrido una pequeña gota, cuando ella quería podía llegar a ser tan incomprensible como Sasuke, suspiro tratando de que aquellas acusaciones silenciosas no le afectaran.

—Y bueno ¿Qué sucedió?— las cejas de la mujer se levantaban tras la pregunta del plateado.

—¿Que te hace pensar que te lo dire?— contesto tan rápido como pudo, tratando de que eso evitara que se generaran más preguntas.

—Me lo dirás— Kakashi estaba seguro de aquello.

Suspire mientras mi vista rodaba ante tal seguridad —Esperé a que llegue— me limité a contestar "cediendo" ante sus órdenes.

—A que llegue ¿quién?— pregunto confundido el plateado.

—Ino no es la clase de personas que mantiene la boca cerrada en circunstancias cómo estás— la mirada de Kakashi simplemente no comprendía de que hablaba la chica más sin embargo no pregunto nada más.

El hombre se sentó en la silla en donde recién dormía y prendió la tele con el control remoto, esperando que esta matara el tiempo de lo que sea que esperaban.

Habían pasado aproximadamente unos 10 minutos y Kakashi todavía no sabía que era lo que esperaban, unos minutos atrás había apagado el televisor pues no había nada bueno por ver, y solo permanecía sentado leyendo su Icha Icha mientras de reojo veía que su ex alumna le veía muy insistentemente.

—¿Sucede algo Sakura?— pregunto cansado y un tanto nervioso por la mirada de la muchacha puesta en el.

No obtuvo una respuesta, más sin embargo, la muchacha sonreía de lado tras su pregunta, sonreía como si hubiese ganado algo.

Levante la ceja ante el acto de la mujer y cerré mi libro intrigado por la actitud que tomó, me levante del sillón y coloqué mis manos en la barandilla de la cama en donde permanecía recostada. Le miraba de frente tratando de descubrir algo en ella, lo que sea que fuera, pero no hubo nada.

—¿Acaso estás jugando conmigo?

De nuevo no hubo respuesta pero confirmaba que era de ese modo tras la manera en que ella subió sus hombros restándole importancia.

—El juego es mejor cuando ambos saben las reglas— su voz solía ser la de siempre, al decir aquello lo hacía con simpleza, una normalidad que a los oídos y pensamientos de la rosada sonaban exquisitos.

El enmascarado caminó para ponerse a un costado de ella, la veía de frente pero esta ves mucho más cerca. No sabía que hacía pero estaba seguro que sus ojos comenzaban a arder en deseo, se inclinó un poco sobre ella mientras la mujer posaba so mano por sobre su cabellera... eran centímetros lo que los separaban.

—¡Sakura!— la puerta de la habitación fue abierta de golpe, quien entraba se quedaba parado en el mismo lugar tras ver lo que pasaba —¿Kakashi? ¿Qué haces aquí?— quería controlarse pero estaba seguro de que su voz había sonado tan exigente como con abundantes celos.

El plateado se tensó y se alejó de la mujer estando nervioso, pero claro que no lo demostraba, aparte, estaba el echo de que su máscara cubría parte de su rostro como para que alguien lo notase.

—¿Que sucede Naruto?— preguntado Sakura sin temor alguno de lo que hacía unos segundos pasaba, preguntaba mientras el rubio serraba la puerta con candado.

—¿Que hacían ustedes dos?— pregunto parándose frente a la cama evitando que su cólera subiera más de lo que ya estaba.

—Lo que estuviéramos haciendo— se limitó a contestar, a sabiendas que no merecía darle explicaciones a alguien.

—Sakura— sin embargo el rubio exigía una respuesta convincente.

Suspiro pesadamente cansada de tanto alboroto —Solo le quitaba una hoja a Kakashi— levantaba su mano enseñando entre sus dedos una pequeña hoja arrugada. Kakashi la volteaba a ver y ella solo podía sonreír con más placer, "¿Así que si era un juego" pensó Kakashi indignado ante la situación.

Por el contrario Naruto parecía ponerse nervioso ante la actitud que había tomado hacia ella como hacía su sensei —Así que solo era eso— rascaba su nuca y mostraba una de sus muchas nerviosas sonrisas zorrunas —Lo siento— hizo una pequeña inclinación; como se le había ocurrido pensar que había algo entre Kakashi y Sakura. Aparte, Sakura estaba casada con Sasuke...

—Muy bien ya que están los dos ocupamos hablar— se paraba de la cama y del armario sacaba su ropa nueva y limpia que muy probablemente habría traído Tsunade. Se la colocaba sobre la bata de paciente evitando que alguno de los dos hombre viera algo. —Bueno, primero que nada ocupamos a Sasuke— dijo en el momento que retiraba su bata mostrándose ya lista.

—Sakura— hablo él ojos azules tratando de sonar lo más comprensivo —Hace tiempo que estoy buscando a Sasuke— paro por un momento tratando de adivinar la reacción de su compañera —No lo encuentro— soltó finalmente, cerraba sus ojos esperando que la mujer le gritara o simplemente llorara...

Pero no pasó nada de eso.

Habría la ventana de aquel cuarto —No me sigan— fue lo único que dijo antes de desaparecer por esta misma.

—¡Sakura espera!— estaba dispuesto a ir tras ella pero Kakashi le detuvo, el rubio lo volteaba a ver desesperadamente.

—Deja que esté sola, dale un poco de tiempo— también quería ir a buscarla pero sabía que si lo hacía no resultaría de la mejor manera.

—Ella no sabe lidiar con esto sola

—Te equivocas— contesto —Todo este tiempo ella a podido con todo sola, incluso cuando eran niños fue de ese modo— aunque le doliera admitirlo era de ese modo, la única persona que se esmeraba por saber cómo se encontraba Sakura era su amiga Ino y nadie más que ella.

Fue directo a su casa a ponerse el traje de anbu, lanzaba sus ropas comunes por algún lado de la casa mientras se ponía una nueva armadura. Suspiro viéndose al espejo, por primera vez desde que estaba en anbu no usaría máscara, y estaba demasiado mal porque sabría que tendría que ir con Sasuke.

Cerró su puerta de su casa antes de comenzar a saltar por los tejados lo más rápido que sus piernas se lo permitieran con el fin de no perder más tiempo.

Tras una bancada de aire se acercaba a las instalaciones privadas —Teniente Uso— hablo uno de los guardias del cuartel anbu notándose sorprendido —Escuche que estaba en el hospital ¿Se encuentra bien?— se atrevió a preguntar

Sakura pasó de largo su presencia, entraba al cuartel ignorado las preguntas de un simple residente, ni siquiera se había dignado a mirarlo, Sasuke tenía más importancia en esos momentos.

Bajo directo a las celdas subterráneas de alta seguridad y buscó el número 3 escrito en alguna esquina de esas celdas. Los guardias calificados cuidaban aquellas puertas como era debido, sin embargo no sabían si Sasuke se encontraba vivo aún tras aquel mecanismo impenetrable de puertas.

—Toro, Pez— saludo con los seudónimos correspondientes de cada hombre

—Teniente Uso— dijeron ambos sorprendidos por verle nuevamente por aquel lugar. Una pequeña inclinación de cabeza por ambos bandos fue suficiente como bienvenida.

—Pónganme al corriente— fue lo único que dijo a sabiendas que ellos la obedecerían.

—Lo hemos seguido torturando, como se ordenó los suministros de agua y comida ahora son más limitados— hablo Toro, un hombre un tanto robusto y alto con unos cuantos músculos de más.

—¿Que sucede con sus ojos?— ella sabía que era imposible que hubieran controlado aquello, vamos, ni él mismo Hokage podía con los ojos del Uchiha.

—Después de que usted lo paralizara fue puesta una venda especial justo al instante, si activa su sharingan o si habré el ojo de su rinnegan recibirá un choque eléctrico

—¿Qué?— pregunto sorprendida la teniente —¿Como han conseguido que eso sea posible?

—No lo sabemos, lo único de lo que estamos enterados es que fue alguno de los nuevos, pero nadie sabe de quien se trata, a excepción del jefe— hablo esta vez Pez, hermano menor de Toro por un año, con apariencias muy similares e idéntica complexión.

Asentí dubitativa en aquella información —Como sea, ya se han enterado— ambos hombres se dejaron sorprender, pues si eso era cierto los problemas recién habían empezado —Habrán las puertas— fue lo único que dijo para que ambos hombres hicieran caso.

Tras las puertas en aquel cuarto húmedo veía a su esposo tirado como si de un muñeco se tratase, jamás creyó verlo así de nuevo... pero ahí estaba tirado, como en aquella ocasión en donde Naruto y él pelearon a muerte.

Caminaba a paso firme y se inclinaba para estar cerca de él, sus manos por un leve momento temblaron, pero fue imposible no colocar las yemas de sus dedos en aquellos labios secos y agrietados. No se asustó ni siquiera cuando Sasuke tomó su brazo con brusquedad...

—Sasuke— después de tanto tiempo oír el nombre de él en los labios de su esposa le quitaba un peso de encima, su voz sonaba diferente sin un muro que tratara de ocultarla... o sin una máscara.

—¿Que quieres?— a pesar de que a los ojos de Sakura el en esos momentos no era de temer, su voz seguía siendo tan prepotente y orgullosa.

Pero como en todas las ocasiones guardo silencio, retiro la mano del hombre de la suya y se paró para caminar a alguna esquina de la celda en donde tenían una jarra de agua, sirvió lo suficiente, para posteriormente dársela al moreno, se atragantaba con esta misma y no desperdiciaba ninguna gota.

—Acuéstate— retiraba el vaso de sus manos que ya se encontraba vacío y lo lanzaba lejos. El moreno no hizo nada y Sakura suspiro —Acuéstate— repitió y Sasuke solo permanecía tan orgulloso como desde un principio. Estaba perdiendo tiempo que no tenía y la desesperación por acabar con todo ese jaleo era latente, pero por primera vez en mucho tiempo se comportó como se debería de comportar —Sasuke. Por favor acuéstate, serás médicamente atendido— esperaba que cediera a sus palabras sinceras pues si eso no funcionaba tendría que obligarlo, cosa que no fue necesaria porque a los pocos minutos acató la orden.

—Te conozco— decía mientras sus manos emitían una luz verde —Se lo que pasara después de que estés sanado— miraba las heridas y las analizaba —Esta vez no podrás matarme— reía mientras procesaba a curar a su esposo. Como comenzó a reír prontamente su risa desapareció —Las cosas son más complicadas de lo que crees— se atrevió a decirle

—¿Que tengo?— pregunto al saber que su caso no era favorecedor

—¿Tu?— negó —No tienes nada, solo se trata de heridas externas, nada grave.

—¿Entonces de que hablas?

—Velo por tus propios ojos— un somnífero salió de los labios del azabache —A es verdad, no puedes— una sonrisa altanera aparecía en su rostro. Nuevamente el cambio fue muy rápido —No te la quitare y no intentes quitártela— informó —A no ser que quieras ser electrocutado.

—Cállate— fue lo único que dijo el hombre justo antes de que las puertas del cuartel fueran abiertas, momento en el que Sakura se ponía rígida y Sasuke lo sentía.

Una nueva persona se adentraba a la celda de alta seguridad, tras de él se veían a los anbu Toro y Pez en el suelo inconscientes —¿Que haces Uso?

—Te lo advertí— se paró para dar frente al descarado —Te dije que saldría y aceptaste esa condición

—Si eso era en un principio— paró por un momento —Pero todo este tiempo que no estuviste, me di cuenta que no valía que él estuviera por las calles de Konoha— su mirada era diferente a la de antes, en sus ojos se mostraba una sed de sangre y poder —Y como veo que ya estás mejor creo que tendrás que irte de nuevo...— esta vez se refería a la mujer, "¿A donde se tendría que ir Sakura?" Se pregunto Sasuke

Una sonrisa se apoderó del rostro de Sakura — Así que eras tú— afirmó —Jamás pensé que escogería a una artimaña como tú— estaba asqueada de que él hubiera sido el mensajero de toda esta historia

—Sabes. Él me contó lo de tu biakugou— levantaba su dedo señalando la frente de la muchacha—Hace mucho que nadie te ha visto usarlo, estoy seguro de que ya no lo tienes— afirmó mientras Sasuke escuchaba cada palabra —Me pidió que te dejara viva— añadió mientras su lengua lamía su labio superior —Pero unas cuantas cortadas no te aran daño...

El general de los Anbu se lanzaba dispuesto a atacar a Sakura —Por una vez en tu vida has caso y pase lo que pase no te muevas de donde te encuentras Sasuke— hablo los ojos jade ignorando al traidor frente a ella, estaba claro que bajo aquellas celdas habría una pelea.

Lo que no sabía el General es que Sakura guardaba muchos secretos, secretos que nadie conocía, ni siquiera el mismo Madara.

Una cuchilla afilada de chakra parecida al "bisturí de chakra" atravesaba por el pecho de la pelirosa... la sangre escurría por su herida y ambos contrincantes sonreían muy desquiciadamente

Agarró el brazo de él con su mano derecha y comenzaba a apretar—Morirás— su voz hostil salía desde los adentros de ella, el muy imbecil se había metido en territorio enemigo.

Los ojos oscuros de aquel general temblaron tras lo que pasaba, era en esos momentos en que se arrepentía de lo que había echo, sus ojos no lo engañaban, el byakugou no estaba en uso, y ella... ella simplemente, no había explicación —No, espera— su voz sonaba guturalmente trémula

—No hay nada que esperar— sus dientes estaban relucientes como si estuvieran alegres de lo que hacía su dueño. Sakura disfrutaba todo esto.

Un grito desgarrador invadido el lugar...

—¡Sakura!— gritó Sasuke sin saber que era lo que pasaba a sabiendas de que era el hombre quien había soltado ese grito

—Cállate...

Y por primera vez tembló ante la voz que expulsó Sakura, moderada pero con abundante rencor, pacifica pero exigente a la ves. Esa no era la Sakura con la que se había casado ¿Que pasaba con ella?

El silencio llegó de pronto y solo se escuchó un sonido seco... parecido al de un cuerpo estrellarse con el suelo...

—¡Teniente Uso!— Sasuke estaba contraído, que era lo que pasaba, como pudo se puso de pie y caminó hasta donde sentía la presencia de su mujer

—No me toques— fue lo único que dijo tras ver que su marido estaba dispuesto a poner sus manos sobre ella —Ahora que han despertado— se dirigía a Toro y Pez —Llévenselo, saben a donde deben ir— a los oídos de Sasuke, Sakura se notaba cansada, exhausta.

Antes de que alguien osara en ponerle las manos encima a él, con rapidez tomó el brazo de la mujer y la levantó para que estuviera a su altura... una mancha de sangre estaba en su rostro, Sakura ante tal brusquedad había tosido sangre sobre el.

Un sonido agudo salió de su boca en forma de molestia —¡Que se lo lleven!— gritó por último y Sasuke cayo desmayado tras la orden que dio los ojos jade

—¿Que hay de usted?— preguntaba Pez mientras Toro cargaba a Sasuke

Negué —Tengo que limpiar esto— con dificultad se paraba de la caída que le había dado Sasuke tras desmayarse y ya no sostenerla —Lo importante es el— su cabeza señalaba al moreno, nadie dijo nada más ambos hombres se retiraron tras dar una reverencia.

Sakura se quedó sola, sufriendo tras su dolor y agonizando tras lo que había sucedido. Un suspiro salió de sus labios con el objetivo de que su cuerpo y mente se calmaran.

Naruto no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos...


	8. El esta bien

Naruto no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos...

Había pasado tanto tiempo buscando a su camarada, esperando que en todas esas horas de búsqueda él estuviera escondido en una misión importante, pero jamás en su vida se imaginó a un Sasuke desgastado, agotado por el cansancio. Pasará lo que pasará estaba tremendamente disgustado. ¿Quien y como se había atrevido a hacerle eso a uno de los héroes de la villa?.

—¡Sasuke-san!— gritó la esposa del Hokage tras ver al marido de Sakura siendo sostenido por dos anbus, el amigo de su esposo estaba inconsciente y parecía tremendamente cansado.

—¡¿Que es esto?!— gritó un Rubio furioso tras ver la situación en la que se encontraba su mejor amigo, sus ojos aún no podían creer que estuviera tumbado de aquel modo.

—Lo sentimos Hokage— ambos hombre estaban arrodillados, postrando una mano en el suelo con la cabeza agachada, no sin antes entregar el cuerpo del Uchiha a la señora Uzumaki.

—¡¿En donde lo han encontrado?!

Ambos hombres negaron —Fue la Teniente Uso

—¿Sakura?— la sorpresa estaba presente —¿Donde está ella?— Pregunto tan solo un poco más relajado. Sin embargo sus nervios comenzaban a apoderarse de él —¡¿Donde está ella?!— esta ves exigió saber tras no recibir una respuesta.

Tras un suspiro imperceptible, sus labios temblaban al contestar —En las celdas...

—Sakura...?

—Sal Naruto, no es el momento— se limitó a contestar cansada, realmente no estaba de ánimos.

—¿Que a pasado aquí?.

—Nada que fuera de importancia.

Las celdas subterráneas de alta seguridad siempre eran tenebrosas, sin embargo esta vez sobrepasaba aquel término, pues a pesar de que eran tenebrosas también eran limpias; más sin embargo en esta ocasión las paredes eran pintadas del carmesí de su ex capitán anbu. Por suerte para el rubio Sakura ya se había encargado del cuerpo moribundo, tan solo hacía falta llamar para que limpiaran aquel desastre, mientras ella hacía lo mejor que podía.

—Estás sangrando— fue lo único que dijo el hombre presente un tanto traumado por ver el estado de su amiga ignorado el estado del cuarto —Sakura— llamó un poco más fuerte, siendo ignorado como era costumbre en esos últimos años —Sakura...

—¿Qué sucede?— se quejaba amargamente dándole la espalda al rubio, mientras limpiaba el cuarto lo mejor que podía.

—Tu pecho...

—No es nada— interrumpió restándole importancia

—Kurama no encuentra tu chakra y yo tampoco— estaba temblando de la impotencia. Nuevamente fue ignorado —¡Sakura!

La nombrada se alarmó por un momento, aquella forma de gritar su nombre la hacía remontarse en los tiempos que no quería recordar, sacudió su cabeza por un momento para despejar recuerdos y giraba para ver el rostro de su compañero, esperando que sus oído escucharan mal.

Pero no era el caso, escuchaba perfectamente. Naruto gritó su nombre... con lágrimas empapando su rostro.

—No es nada Naruto— su vista se posaba en la de el, notando como su compañero no le creía en nada —Naru...— sus palabras habían quedado al aire, Sakura había caído al suelo haciendo que su sangre se mezclara con la que estaba limpiando. Mientras tanto el rubio exclamaba su nombre desesperado, las gotas saladas que salían por sus ojos cubrían todas sus mejillas, esas mismas gotas le impedían ver con claridad lo que pasaba. Estaba templando y su piel se comenzaba a poner pálida tras lo que pasaba... Sakura no tenía chakra.

—No me digas que me calme— el sonido de su desesperación amarga había quedado acentuada como una orden hacia la rubia.

Suspiro a sabiendas que ni siquiera ella podía calmarse, estaba tan desesperada como Naruto, pero su papel de médico le impedía demostrarlo —No se que sucede

El rubio estaba dispuesto a hacer un revuelto tras no recibir una buena respuesta, más sin embargo la rubia le calló antes de que comenzara —Ella está bien, demasiado bien

—¿Bien?, ¡¿Bien?!. Es que acaso no la has visto, tiene un poso en su pecho y se puede ver a través de él— gritaba furioso tras no entender lo que la ex Hokage quería decir.

—Sakura no está herida— dijo disgustada por tanto alboroto en un hospital —Simplemente sus reservas de chakra se encuentran al mínimo— hubo un pequeño silencio en donde ambos se permitían calmarse —Si no hubieras estado tú para detenerla posiblemente ahora si estuviéramos en grandes problemas— sus ojos cafés miraban a aquellos ojos valientes azules —Gracias Naruto, gracias por cuidar siempre de la estupida de Sakura

El rubí en su interior lloraba amargamente pues sabía que dase mucho tiempo eso no había sido así, sin embargo se limitó a contestar con un "Gracias Tsunade". La rubia se marchó y el de igual modo se marchó esperando que Sasuke supiera más de lo que él sabía.

Entraba a su casa cansado por los últimos acontecimientos, Hinata lo recibía retirando su sudadera y acomodando su calzado, arrastraba los pies hasta su sala tirandose en su sillón, mientras su esposa se acurrucaba a su lado, nadie dijo nada. Ni siquiera se alarmó por no encontrar a Sasuke, sabía que él no se ponía cómodo en cualquier lugar, sin embargo pregunto por el.

—Solo dijo que se marchaba— contestó Hinata —Descuida, se encuentra bien, ya a sanado

Naruto se relajaba totalmente, queriendo descansar lo que restaba del día, por primera vez en mucho tiempo se dio ese lujo, y fue así porque realmente lo necesitaba. Camino hasta su cuarto sin decir nada y simplemente se dejó caer en su cama, lo que había sucedido después de eso solo se convertían en profundos sueños, sueños que Naruto disfrutaba con sumo placer.

—¿Esta Ino?

—¿Para que la buscas?— sus sentidos se agudizaron eso simplemente causaba que los sentimientos que se esforzaba por tener salieran a flote sin esfuerzo alguno, estaba celoso y preocupado

—¿Está o no está?— dijo sin dar explicaciones

—¿Sai? ¿Que sucede?— la rubia de larga cabellera se asomaba a la puerta notándose sorprendida tras ver quien estaba buscando de ella —¿Sasuke-kun?— dijo sorprendida y un tanto alarmada

El moreno veía al pequeño bulto que estaba en brazos de la rubia, una punzada en su pecho aparecía, y después de tanto tiempo recordaba que no sabía que había pasado con su hija. Retomó su compostura —Hablemos— exigió

—Si no quieres Ino no te sientas obligada

—Descuida Sai— dedicaba una sonrisa a su marido —Nos podrías dar un momento— El piel pálida asintió dudoso, no sin antes tomar a su hijo y adentrarse a su hogar con la misma duda palpitante.

Después de ver que no serían interrumpidos la rubia habló —Es por Sakura cierto

—¿Que le sucede?

Negó encogiéndose de hombros —No lo se— suspiro amargamente —Desde hace algunos años se convirtió en lo que nunca sería

—¿En que se convirtió?

—Comenzamos con que es una anbu, si no estoy mal incluso es una Teniente, se relaciona con los anbu más importantes y ella es uno de ellos. Se que no es fácil llegar a ese puesto... pero ella llegó con facilidad a él; nadie la ayudó, Naruto estaba en contra de esto igual que todos los que la conocemos— se encogió de hombros —Subió tan alto sin ayuda de nadie— paró por un momento recordando por unos segundos el pasado —Quiero decir, a cambiado tanto que incluso su presencia da miedo. Sakura era una persona que siempre estaba rodeada de niños o de gente mayor, ahora nadie se le acerca por miedo. Es frustrante ver como todo cambio de la noche a la mañana— esta ves se atrevió a mirarlo —Nadie sabe qué pasó, a nadie se lo a contado, si quieres respuestas pregúntaselas directamente, de lo contrario nunca te podrás enterar de algo— en tanto años jamás había sido sería cuando se trataba de Sasuke, sin embargo ahora lo único que quería es que desapareciera de su casa —Es noche— le daba la espalda y abría la puerta de su casa —Descansa— dijo justo en el momento en que ella entraba y cerraba la puerta, y justo en el momento en el que él desaparecía.

Caminaba frustrado, tratando de que se mente se despejara tras tanto alboroto. Tanto tiempo había pasado desde que se había ido, para ser exactos poco más de 4 años, años en los que sin el saberlo su mujer cambiaba.

La historia se retomaba en el tiempo en el que aún era un adolescente. Cuando su idiotes peleaba contra su mejor amigo en la

Cuarta guerra mundial. Aquel día la situación no era buena para nadie, sin embargo Naruto y él mismo solo se centraban en una cosa: Sakura había quedado con el chakra por los suelos, pero lo que ellos hicieron era comprender que era así porque había salvado a casi más de la mitad de la división shinobi, la importancia que le dieron a su compañera se esfumó al llegar a la conclusión de que estaba de igual modo que todos los que participaron en esa estupida guerra.

Relajaba sus hombros tratando de que la tensión disminuyera un poco. Era en esos momentos, frente a su casa, que extrañaba a su familia.

Nadie sabía que pasaba por su mente, pero realmente sufría.

Sasuke Uchiha estaba arrodillado frente a su antiguo hogar, mientras inconscientemente lloraba por perder de nuevo a su familia, porque en el interior, aunque lo negara, sabía que la situación con Sakura había dejado de ser la misma.

La noche llegaba a cada esquina del territorio Uchiha, y Sasuke parecía ser consumido por esa oscuridad...

El grito que expulsó el moreno reflejaba de manera tan miserable el dolor que sentía.

Sin importar lo que dijera la gente, el realmente amaba a Sakura. Y al parecer era él quien sentía el deprecio que le profesó como cuando eran niños. Todo había cambiado, sufría la soledad de su nueva familia gracias a sus decisiones. Sakura se apartaba de él, y él con su cara de desinterés hacía como si no fuera impotente, como si su pecho no doliera ante tales actos.

Esa noche Sasuke lloraba bajo la luz de la luna, su mandíbula estaba tensa y sus ojos eran contraídos para evitar que salieran más lagrimas, nada servía, el seguía llorando, y duro así durante toda una noche y parte de la madrugada.

Sakura estaba arreglando unos cuantos asuntos, tras su salida del hospital estaba consciente de que los problemas empezarían y quería estar preparada, por lo tanto esas últimas semanas nadie había visto a Sakura, no había llegado a su casa a descansar decía Sasuke, y al parecer tampoco había ayudado en el hospital decía Naruto.

Estaba en el lugar donde extrañamente nadie imagino, en anbu.

—Escucha tengo que arreglar este lugar antes de irme, se los daré a ustedes, pero primero quiero hacer unos cuantos cambios que espero respeten— ambos hombres asintieron y la única mujer presente (aparte de Sakura) se sentía entusiasmada

—Kanon tu puesto será restituido— la cabellera larga y negra de la muchacha se meneaba por el aire mientras esta brincaba, sus ojos en un café claro no podían estar más contentos —Serás jefa de residentes, por lo tanto serás una Teniente— la muchacha de no más de 1.60 ponía su mano en la frente mientras se enderezaba en modo de saludo militar, después soltó una sonora carcajada contenta de tan asombroso puesto

—Saben que yo no estoy echa para esto así que uno de ustedes dos me suplantará, el otro será la mano derecha y futuro candidato en caso de muerte— Toro y Pez sus fieles compañeros junto a Kanon eran los mejores para esos puesto, paso años conviviendo con ellos que incluso ya los tomaba por familia y sabía los buenos ninjas anbu que eran.

—Estaremos encantados sin importar que— ambos hombres dijeron a su modo, mientras Kanon afirmaba aquello.

—Bueno. Ya que quiero terminar con todo esto— azotaba la carpeta que tenía en la mano lleno de los documentos oficiales para los cambios —Andando— los nuevos tenientes le seguían tras sus pasos

Tras abrir la puerta del gran despecho de la oficina del capitán e introducirse entre los pasillos, su mente, como desde hace mucho no hacía, comenzó a divagar entre sus locuras, sobre su rostro aparecía una sonrisa altanera, como si estuviera a punto de ganar algo. Se daba el lujo de relejarse porque sabía que Naruto como Sasuke causarían problemas.

—Silencio— hablo fuerte imponiendo orden que no tardó en aparecer —Como muchos ya saben fui seleccionada por los tenientes del cuartel para pertenecer al puesto de capitán. Puesto que se me fue otorgado dos días atrás y que hoy estoy cumpliendo

Los festejos se hacían más presentes en la sala, sin embargo, Sakura no esperó mucho para callarles de nuevo.

—Les aclararé tal motivo. Su antiguo capitán está muerto— la sala quedó echa un silencio total —Yo lo mate— confesó —Se que era apreciado por muchos y se qué hay personas presentes que desearían que la muerta fuera yo— recorrió la sala con la mirada —Sin embargo no era aceptable que nuestro antiguo capitán fuera un espía.

La sala se alborotaba y los muchos murmullos comenzaban a aparecer

—¿Como sabemos que es cierto lo que dices?— pregunto algún hombre del público

—No lo sabrán. Son libres de dudar no tengo ningún inconveniente con aquello. Sin embargo tengo que decir que si alguien afecta a la base anbu como a algunos de sus integrantes o peor aún intenta matarme, no podré quedarme de brazos cruzados— la sala llena de tanto alboroto comenzaba a parecer algún mercado de la doña de Konoha. Furiosa se hacía nuevamente presenté —¡Silencio!— repitió impostada.

Suspiro cansada —Las nuevas ordenes se publicarán en la sala verde, eso es todo por hoy— estaba dispuesta a retirarse junto con todo el cuartel, por surte recordó el punto de aquella "junta", por poco se le escapaba mencionar lo más importante. Nuevamente regreso al podio —En la sala roja se publicarán los nuevos candidatos y los cambios de estos mismo— los anbu quien prestaban atención a sus últimas palabras, se perdían tras la sonrisa que expulsaba aquella mujer, muchos notaban aquello y se preocupaban, otros tantos simplemente les restaban importancia.

Lo cierto es que ese era su último día como anbu y muy en el fondo de ella se sentía alegre por aquello, puesto que por fin había descubierto la verdad tras aquellas paredes.

¿Qué si estaba sorprendida? Lo estaba, jamás creyó que el capitán anbu fuera a quien buscaba esos últimos años. Había apostado por otra persona, de la cual aún tenía sus sospechas a decir verdad. Pero por el momento se calmaría y se concentraría en contar una parte de su historia que quedó escondida durante esos últimos años.

Sentía la presión subir, por unos segundos pensó en lo que diría Sasuke.

O lo que diría Naruto tras confesarle que tenía más sospechas acerca de los espías que habían ingresado a la aldea o que incluso habían sido sobornados por Madara. ¿Le tomaría por loca?¿Le creería?.

En esos momentos es que recordaba por que las personas entre susurros le llamaban loca, sonriendo así de sindica hasta ella se asustaría. Pero aquello no impidió que soltara una sonora carcajada. Por supuesto que atrajo la atención de aquellos buitres que no perdían ningún momento para cuestionar su cordura. Pero eso mismo era lo que la hacía sonreír esos últimos años...


	9. Esa es toda la verdad

Como todas las mañanas su escritorio estaba dotado de solicitudes, misiones, peticiones, trabajo y más trabajo.

Se había acostumbrado a aquello y por día trataba de avanzar por lo menos la cantidad de una semana, por lo general se trataban de peticiones ó como todos las conocían, las misiones para aquellos de rango inferior.

Suspiraba. Sabía que el ser Hokage requería una atención hacia cada integrante de la aldea y eso llevaría trabajo a su oficina; sin embargo, eran pocas veces en las que llegó a ver a Tsunade repleta de papeles y Kakashi por el otro lado, el parecía nunca hacer esa clase de trabajos. De nuevo suspiro, realmente no sabía si trabajaban o no, la verdad, la probabilidad de que no lo hicieran era mínima, el solo trataba de generar excusas para parar por un momento.

Pasó horas llenando aquel papeleo, tomando pequeños descansos para estirarse entre esas horas. Los bostezos salían de sus labios más sin embargo eso no lo hacían detenerse. Su trabajo ni siquiera paró cuando Shikamaru tocaba la puerta y posteriormente entraba a su oficina, incluso no se detuvo cuando shikamaru le dejaba una carta por sobre su mesa, esa pequeña carta podía esperar para más tarde.

La noche comenzaba a llegar... y la pequeña reunión también.

Estaba acostado, disfrutando del aire que daba su ventilador en esa acalorada tarde, se encontraba pensando desde hacía ya bastante tiempo sobre cualquier cosa. En unos minutos murmuraba los recuerdos, y en otros tantos las misiones.

Se sentó sobre la esquina de su cama dispuesto a darse un baño para refrescarse, lentamente se quitaba las sandalias, proseguía con su camisa y se dedicaba a buscar en su única comanda la ropa que necesitaría para cuando saliera del baño. Frente al espejo retiraba su banda y posteriormente su marcara, ambas las colocaba sobre el buró, a un costado de las fotos de los equipos a los que alguna vez perteneció. Se recargaba para ver mejor aquellas fotos y suspiraba tratando de recordar que había pasado con sus alumnos ingenuos, aquellos muchachos inexpertos. Aquella familia que en el pasado juró proteger, y que hoy en día, él necesitaba de la protección de ellos.

Su ánimo bajo, se sentía tan viejo de pronto, daba gracias a su cabellera platinada, aquella que impedía ver si tenía canas o no. Sus ojos ya contaban con algunas cuantas arrugas y a pesar de todo eso, las mujeres, por alguna extraña razón, lo buscaban más. Puesto que Kakashi podría ser viejo pero jamás un Don nadie. Su orgullo volvió a recobrarse.

Dejó de prestarse atención a él mismo y su vista calló de nuevo en las fotos...

La primera foto la recordaba baga mente, entre esos recuerdos estaba seguro de que Óbito se veía cabreado por circunstancias que no recordaba, mientras que Rin solo podía sonreír ante la situación, igual que Minato. La segunda foto la recordaba mejor, habían batallado bastante para que ambos muchachos dejaran de pelear, incluso Sakura, quien siempre trataba de calmarlos, ese día no lo había echo... la letra "a" salía como suspiro de sus labios.

Su gran estupidez ahora le recordaba a Sakura. ¿Como era posible que ahora sintiera una atracción por ella? La pregunta no era la primera vez que aparecía y como en las ocasiones pasadas, negaba tener una respuesta a aquella pregunta.

Restó importancia al tema y siguió preparando sus cosas para ducharse...

Mientras él se relajaba en el baño una pequeña carta entraba por debajo de su puerta.

La noche comenzaba a llegar... y la pequeña reunión también.

Por primera vez desde que llegó involuntariamente a la aldea, caminaba por los alrededores de esta.

Observaba desde muy temprana hora que era lo que había cambiado en el tiempo que no estuvo, desde las cosas más sencillas, hasta las pequeñeces imperceptibles a primera vista.

Si bien Konohagakure se había modernizado mucho, los avances tecnológicos se veían crecer poco a poco, también, estaba seguro de que a los aldeanos les gustaba que así fuera. Restó importancia al tema.

Incluso en esas épocas, sabiendo que él era casado, las mujeres querían de su atención, y como desde siempre, solo significaban un fastidio para el. Estaba arto, la ventaja de sus viajes eran que en mayoría solo estaba rodeado de un silencio acogedor, le agradaba aquel silencio. Camino en dirección contraria.

Se encontraba fuera de la aldea, en algún lugar cercano al río. Sus paso se detuvieron frente a este, contemplando la calma que aquellas aguas llevaban. ¿Que había pasado? Esta vez no solo preguntaba por Sakura, sino por todo en general. Sabía que había algo extraño, más sin embargo, no lograba comprender el que.

Desde que se adentró a la aldea, estaba esa punzada en su espina dorsal, lo que fuera, no era nada bueno. Pero por el momento se calmaría, puesto que si él no había notado nada, no podría ser tan malo como creía.

Se tumbó en algún árbol cercano, una de sus piernas se doblaba mientras la otra permanecía extendida, sobre la pierna doblada colocaba su brazo y su cabeza se recargaba completamente en la corteza del árbol. La tarde llegaba acompañada de la noche, el manto de estrellas aparecían por los cielos y la luna comenzaba a ser más grande. Había estado tan confundido desde que llegó, que se le había olvidado por completo el pensar, internamente suspiro.

Desde que llegó había algo mal, sus ojos entrecerrados miraban el cielo...

Jamás en su vida se había sentido tan estupido, habría los ojos alarmado mientras su puño azotaba contra el árbol generando una pequeña grieta.

La noche estaba por los cielos y él corría hacia el único que podría contestarle con sinceridad, Naruto.

—¿Ino?. ¿Qué te sucede?— el Uzumaki estaba alarmado tras ver a la rubia llorar.

Sakura parecía intacta ante la situación de Ino, nadie dijo nada , y simplemente la rubia se marchó.

—¿Sakura?— pregunto el rubio esperando que con ella no pasara nada, esperando que sus lagrimas no estuvieran frotando.

—Naruto— contestó de una manera tan poco dulce. Estaba claro que estaba enojada, bajaba sus hombros tratando de disminuir su tensión, y volteó a verle por sobre su hombro —Esperemos a Sasuke y a Kakashi— su cabeza volvió a darme la espalda mientras observaba como la ojos jade apretaba los puños.

Pasaron unos minutos mientras la muchacha calmaba su furia. Cuando logro estar más calmada rompió el silencio que se había formado.

—¿Vienes o te quedas?— tan pronto como dijo eso salto a algún árbol cercano.

El rubio no espero, tan pronto la vio saltar el hizo lo mismo, ambos sentados en una rama gruesa, veían la frondosidad de los árboles menearse con el aire.

La mujer cansada ante el día, no trato de ocultar un bostezo de sus labios, acto que hizo que Naruto la mirara.

Estaba cansada, era obvio, por primera vez en mucho tiempo no pregunto acerca de su paradero desde la ultima vez que se vieron, estaba cansado de preguntar y ella parecía estar más cansada que el. La miraba sin importarle nada, sus ojeras comenzaban a crecer día a día y sus ojos verdes levemente hinchados y rojos tan solo lo confirmaban. Un segundo bostezo salió de la muchacha

—Cuando lleguen despiértame por favor— su cabeza se recargaba sobre el tronco, mientras sus ojos se cerraban tratando de descansar por lo menos unos segundos.

El rubio la tomó de su cintura y la acercó a él, su hombro era la nueva almohada de la mujer, esta no rechistó, simplemente descanso con agradable clima, mientras la calma era su canción de cuna.

Naruto solo tenía ambos brazos frente a él; mientras su cabeza internamente daba vueltas haciéndose cientos de preguntas sobre que le había pasado a Ino, su cuerpo mientras tanto, disfrutaba de esa extraña, pero acogedora tarde.

Esa justa tarde parecía ser antigua, una tarde como cuando solían ser unos niños, cuando el equipo 7 solía recostarse a hombros de sus compañero mientras Kakashi se demoraba en llegar. Sakura recostada en Sasuke, Naruto en Sakura y Sasuke soportando el peso de los dos.

Fue inevitable no esposar una pequeña sonrisa acompañada de un no tan audible "tss". Su cabeza se había agachado tan solo un poco disfrutando de aquel recuerdo, mientras una de sus piernas se meneaba en el aire alegremente.

—Naruto, Sakura— la pequeña mujer no tarde en levantarse tras la llegada del platinado, Naruto por el contrario, frotaba su frente nervioso pensando que si le vio, lo tomaría por un loco.

«Naruto» se había despertado unos minutos antes de verlo sonreír; en el momento en que ella se despegó de él no apartó su mirada ni por un segundo. Su pierna se movía con entusiasmo y sus mejillas tenían un colorete rosado, «¿Que pasaba?» estaba recordando algo estaba claro, ¿pero el que?.

Realmente no importo mucho cuando se dio cuenta de que esa sonrisa no duraría tanto, se enojo, la culpa solo sería de ella.

—¿Sucede algo Sakura?— pregunto el ojiazul

—Nada— se limitó a contestar justo antes de saltar y pararse frente a Kakashi, unos segundos después el rubio le imitó.

El silencio de los dos hombres presentes era la invitación a que ella hablara.

—Falta Sasuke— añadió tras el silencio de ambos.

El momento fue exacto, el moreno apareció en un instante. Frente a él estaba Naruto y a un costado del rubio Kakashi, podía notar a alguien más frente a ellos pero realmente poco le importaba quien fuera.

—Necesito hablar contigo Naruto, es sobre Sakura— estaba un poco cansado, pero su mirada tangible ardía en respuestas.

Naruto sorprendido por la actitud de su mejor amigo veía por sobre su hombro a Sasuke.

—¿Que quieres saber?— el rubio y el plateado se echaron a un lado cuando Sakura habló.

Tanto tiempo había deseado verla, desde hacía años se imaginaba su rostro y esos últimos meses atrapados tan solo pedía ver aquellos hermosos ojos verdes...

Lamentablemente los ojos de su mujer ya no eran tan hermosos como solía recordar. Su rostro pasó de ser una piel nívea a un blanco opaco, bajo sus ojos había manchas oscuras producto de no dormir bien, y lamentablemente desprendía un aura triste.

Pero a pesar de estar arduamente sorprendido, aún así la quería tocar. No frenó su paso, se acercó a ella tanto como pudo, he instintivamente su mano tocó la mejilla de su mujer, más fría que cálida...

Se alejó un poco, todos (incluyendo a Sakura) estaban sorprendidos. Primero preguntaba por ella ariscamente y ahora la quería tocar con aprecio —¿Sucede algo?— pregunto confusa.

Realmente nada tenía sentido y desgastada internamente por que todo acabará, fue la primera en que todo cobrara sentido.

—Querían saber que me pasa, pues ahora lo sabrán— hubo un gran silencio en donde se dio el lujo de suspirar. No se dio el lujo de empezar amenamente la historia, tenía la intención de que fuera precisa y si era posible también corta —Todo comenzó en la cuarta guerra mundial shinobi, ya habían acabado con Kaguya y solo se esmeraban en crear más peleas. Mi estupidez por hacer que Sasuke parara no funciono, tan solo fui unidad en un genjutsu y después de eso no se lo qué pasó— observaba a cada integrante —Desperté cuando estaban peleando, estaba sola rodeada de nada, tan solo permanecía la tierra y el olor a la sangre, nada más.

—De que hablas, estuve junto a ti todo el tiempo— Kakashi arisco reaccionó, como podía decir que estaba sola cuando realmente nunca se permitió apartar su vista de ella.

—No. Estaba sola, no se lo que sucedió con usted Kakashi o con Naruto y Sasuke, pero yo desperté sola.— recordaba aquel día a la perfección...

El viento soplaba fuerte levantando el polvo de los suelos, el lugar comenzaba parecerse al desierto, buscó con su mirada a cualquier ninja, pero solo veía las manchas de tierra dispersas por el viento. Tomó su tiempo antes de pararse, unos segundos después caminaba tratando de encontrar la salida de aquella soledad, lamentablemente no la encontró.

Serró sus ojos por unos segundos...

—Sabía que estaba cerca, podía sentir a Kakashi, pero simplemente no lograba verlo. Poco tiempo después entendí que fue lo qué pasó...

Saco un kunai de su bolsillo he hizo una pequeña cortada en su mano —Fue un jutsu a base de mi sangre, tan solo un poco de esta y habría un clon tan parecido a mi— se limitó a hablar sola, esperando que sus suposiciones fueran correctas —¡Jutsu clon de sangre!— gritó mientras sus manos se juntaban y a un costado apareció una nueva Sakura, inmediatamente como apareció le otorgó una tarea, simplemente desapareció para seguir órdenes.

—Ella fue quien estaba curando de ustedes. No era yo, sino un clon.

—¡Imposible!, en ningún momento me aparte de ti, ¿como fue que hiciste un clon?— pregunto Kakashi

—Incluso después de tanto tiempo ni siquiera yo se como pasó, no sé en qué momento ambos nos separamos. Pero puedo asegurarles que no fui yo quien hizo ese jutsu, aquel jutsu que me separo de ustedes fue echo con intención de que aquello pasara.

—Si tú no fuiste ¿Entonces quien?— interrumpió el rubio

Miraba consecutivamente todos aquellos ojos diferentes, al final su mirada se detuvo en Naruto —Uchiha Madara


End file.
